La vengeance : seul remède à tous mes maux ?
by Stelfarze
Summary: Ils sont rongés par la haine, la douleur, les illusions. Comment faire pour sortir de tout cela ? Pour aller de l'avant une nouvelle fois ? Peut-être faut-il réapprendre à se faire confiance ... ATTENTION : YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

**La vengeance : seul remède à tous mes maux ?**

**Disclaimer :** Pas t'a moi TT

**Paring :** Euh... Je vous laisse dans le flou (Psst ... Regardez dans les persos principaux au dessus !)

**Rating :** M pour violence, torture phisyque et psychologique et d'autres trucs ...

**Genre :** Angst, et bof... C'est sérieux. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

**Note :** Big merci à Koro-chan ma bêta lectrice qui m'a beaucoup aidée ! Merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Une silhouette s'élança dans la nuit, sa course saccadée mais rapide. Il souffrait, cela se voyait**.**

La lune impassible éclaira son visage un bref instant**, **révélant des yeux turquoises et des mèches couleur blé ainsi que les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Il courut vers son refuge et s'y enferma.

Sa tête bourdonnait toujours des mots qu'avaient prononcés ses prétendus "amis". Une mission. Voilà ce qu'il était. Tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu, tout ce qu'il avait mis seize longues années à construire venaient de s'écrouler ... en quelques minutes à peine. Il se sentait si vide ...

Une voix douce et grave sussura à l'intérieur de lui.

_Il ne veulent pas de toi. Pars. Deviens fort ... Et ... VENGE-TOI !_

La voix avait hurlé les derniers mots. Bien sûr, c'étaitson démon qu'il lui disait cesparoles mais à quoi bon lutter maintenant ?

Naruto se leva, regarda autourde lui puis soupira. Kyubi avait raison, sa place n'était plus ici. L'avait-elle seulement était un jour ?

Quant à la vengeance ...

"Monstre !**"**

Oui ... après tout il n'était qu'un monstre.

**&**

L'ombre tourna lentement la tête scrutant avec attention son environnement : Karin à l'arrière, Suigetsu à sa droite et Juugo à sa gauche. Tout était parfait.

L'astre lunaire innondait le terrain de sa lumière crue ce qui lui permit de voir un éclair argenté. Il voulut prévenir ses coéquipiers mais celan'aurait servi à rien : déjà Juugo s'effondrait un kunai entre les deux yeux. Mort. Un rire résonna à son oreille. Il se retourna. Rien.

Un hurlement retentit. Karin n'était plus de ce monde,elle aussi**. **

- Attention Sas ...

Suigetsu baissa lentement les yeux. Sur son torse, au niveau du coeur, s'épanouissait une tache rouge. La lamese dégagea de son corp et d'un mouvement vif vint trancher la gorge de l'épéiste**.**

Sasuke cherchait son agresseur. Mais même ses yeux peinait à percer les ténèbres de la plaineoù il se trouvait. Les nuages cachaient la lune ôtant toute visibilité.

- C'est moi que tu cherches, petit frère ? Souffla la voix moqueuse de son ainé.

- Grand frère ... Celle de Sasuke était rauque et emplie haine.

- Alors es-tu devenu fort ?

Toujours et encore ce ton qu'il haissait.

- Je vais te t ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. L'épée à peau de requin de Kisame, le coéquipier d'Itachi, lui transperçait le flanc. La souffrance s'immiça en lui mais qu'importe, sa vengeance se tenait là à portée de main.

Kisame retira lentement sa lame de son corps,jubilant. Il hurla. La douleur était telle qu'il risquait de s'évanouir à tousinstants. Il lutta contre cette vague qui voulait l'engloutir mais une fois de plus, il était trop faible.

- C'est bien petit frère, laisse toi sombrer. Mon joli petit jouet ...

Dans un dernier effort, le dernier membre de la team Hebi releva un peu la tête et cracha aux pieds de cet homme qu'il maudisssait depuis des années avant de se laisser aller aux ténèbres de l'inconscience.

**&**

"Ma pauvre. Tu n'as pas encore compris. Je m'en balance de ton Sasuke-kun autant que lui se fout de toi !"

Cette phrase tournoyait dans sa tête,menaçant à elle seule de détruire son rêve, son univers. C'était faux ! Un mensonge inventé par un monstre pour la blesser. Même si ça ne ressemblait pas au blond de mentir. Alors peut être que ...

- Non ! C'est un mensonge !

Elle hurla à la lune, se libérant de toutes ses peurs grâce à ces simples mots. Enfin apaisée, la jeune femme entra chez elle.

Naruto mentait. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Cette idée était, pour elle, nettement moins douloureuse que de simplement envisager un amour à sens unique.

Elle oublia les mots de son coéquipier, se focalisant sur la certitude que Sasuke reviendrait vers elle, pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Puis ils se marieraient et auraient beaucoup d'enfants. Perdue dans ses pensées idylliques, elle percuta sa mère en entrant dans le salon.

- Arrête de rêvasser Sakura !

Ces mots firent froncer les sourcils de la jeune et naïve kunoichi. Elle rêvait ? Pff ... Ils ne comprenaient rien à rien.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Moi : Bon ben une bonne chose de faite ! Non qu'est-ce que t'en penses Koro-chan ?

Koro-chan : (squatte la convers') Que c'est pas mal du tout et que tu es absolument sadique 3 !

Sasuke : èé Je me fais démonter ! Par kisame en plus !

Koro-chan : Tu crains, c'pas de ta faute uu !

Moi : Ben vii ! Dans Caprice t'es le plus beau, le plus fort alors pour compenser là tu douilles ! 3

Sasuke : Et elle est contente ...

Koro-chan : Bah oui, c'est marrant de te voir souffrir (sourire sadique) !

Moi : T'as encore rien vu Uke-kun ( mon frère aime bien l'appeler comme ça ), parce que j'ai avec moi une grande dame du sadisme ! Pas vrai Koro-chan ?

Koro-chan (toussote) : Hum, mais non, voyons, je suis adorable (sort la petite auréole) !

Moi ( septique): Mais oui on y croit tous.

**Nda** ( en fin de chap je lance un concept xD): Les persos ont tous 16 ans


	2. Chapter 2

**La vengeance : seul remède à tous mes maux ?**

**Disclaimer** : Pas t'a moi TT

**Paring** : Euh... Je vous laisse dans le flou (Pss... Regardez dans les persos principaux au dessus !)

**Rating** : M pour violence, torture physique et psychologique et d'autres trucs ...

**Bêta lectrice** : Koro-chan.

**Note** : Ceci est un POV Sasuke.

**Note 2** : Merci pour ton travail et tes critiques Koro-chan. Ca m'aide beaucoup.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

J'ouvre un œil. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête. Pas qu'à la tête d'ailleurs, la totalité de mon corps me lance. Je bouge un peu histoire de savoir si j'ai quelque chose de casser ... Apparemment non.

Je suis dans ... une forêt et le jour se lève à peine ! Mais comment j'ai atterri là ?

Je vois ... C'est encore une idée tordue de mon bourreau pour me faire souffrir. Me faire croire que je suis libre et au dernier moment me ramener pieds et poings liés. Mais il ne m'aura pas. Je suis peut-être faible mais pas idiot.

-Sors de ta cachette !

J'ai essayé de hurler mais seul un filet de voix sort de ma gorge. J'ai soif. Un bruit de fond attire mon attention. C'est le son d'une rivière. J'ai beau forcé sur mes muscles, impossible de me lever. Alors je rampe jusqu'à l'eau. Ce n'est pas glorieux, mais je n'en suis plus à ça près . De plus mes jambes ne peuvent plus me porter. Elles sont mutilées. Comme le reste de mon corps, je suis couvert d'entailles et de bleus. Les doigts de ma main droite sont tous démis mais cela reste indolore comparé à la plaie qui me barre le torse. Elle me brûle. Je ... Non j'en suis sûr. Elle est infectée. Mais tant pis, je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas utiliser mon chakra. Ce n'est pas faute de le vouloir, la drogue qu'_il_ m'a injecté est toujours active et puis boire reste le plus important.

Mes souvenirs m'assaillent. _Ses_ coups, _ses_ mots ... Rien que d'y penser, je tremble. Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai peur. Je suis effrayé par un souvenir :l'ombre d'un homme qui, après m'avoir détruit, m'abandonne dans un bois sûrement pour que j'y meure.

Je n'arrive même plus à _le _haïr ! Quand je pense à _lui,_ je suis juste paralysé de terreur. Ce sentiment me ronge les entrailles et m'empêche de raisonner encore plus que ma vengeance autrefois. Je suis même incapable de prononcer _son_ nom. Pitoyable. Mais je n'y peux rien, je suis faible. _Il _me l'a assez répété pour que je le sache et m'en persuade.

Je me penche et bois avidement l'eau claire et fraîche.

_Il_ m'a anéanti, brisé.

Et _il _s'y est très bien pris, d'ailleurs.

_Flash Back :_

Je me suis réveillé enfermé dans une cellule sombre. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté seul dans le noir. La porte, que je n'avais pas vue, a tout de même fini par s'ouvrir sur _lui_. Mon frère ...

Pendant une éternité, _il_ m'a torturé, battu tout en me susurant que j'étais faible, que ma haine n'était pas assez forte et qu'_il_ allait y remédier.

Mais j'ai tenu bon. Je m'en souviens, j'ai refusé de crier, de l'écouter, alors _il _s'est lassé. A ce moment-là, j'ai espéré de tout mon être qu'_il _me laisse crever. Fol espoir ...

La porte s'est de nouveau ouverte. _Il _a souri, puis m'a saisi la tête et m'a plongé dans le mangekyou sharingan. _Il _a pris plaisir à me remontrer le massacre de notre clan, m'expliquant comment _il_ s'y était pris, cadavre après cadavre pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité.

Après mon corps, _il _a brisé mon esprit.

Le seul souvenir qu'il me reste après cela, c'est la douleur mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas _lui_ qui me l'avait infligée. C'était trop différent de sa "façon" de faire, pas assez subtile et raffinée. Trop brutal et barbare. Mon nouveau tortionnaire n'était autre que _son_ coéquipierKisame.

Lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à ressembler ce qui restait de mon esprit, _il_ est revenu pour me faire subir le pire. Pendant ces séances-là, je me suis surpris à penser que c'était Naruto à _sa_ place. Ça m'a aidé à ne pas hurler d'horreur et de dégoût mais _il _s'en est aperçu.

_Il_ s'est empressé de m'arracher mon dernier espoir.

Oui, au fond de moi je priais pour que mon baka de coéquipier vienne me sortir de cet enfer.

Se servant de nouveau de ses yeux, _il _m'a enfermé dans une autre illusion.

_Il _était là, bien sûr. Naruto, à ses pieds, essayait de se relever pour l'affronter alors _il_ le transperça de _son_ katana. Les yeux bleu ciel de mon meilleur ami se posaient alors sur moi puis il articulait péniblement, entre deux râles de souffrance :

- Sas'ke ... Aide ... Moi ...

Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, j'était attaché : impossible de faire le moindre mouvement.

Alors je contemplais la scène. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

La première fois, j'ai réussi à me dire que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

La seconde, j'ai serré les dents.

La troisième, un liquide salé a roulé sur ma joue.

La quatrième, j'ai craqué et hurlé, supplié mon tortionnaire d'arrêter.

_Il_ a redoublé d'ardeur, s'acharnant sur le corps sans vie de mon partenaire. J'ai cessé de compter. Mon esprit s'est mis à divaguer. J'ai sombré dans la folie, mon monde s'est obscurci ...

Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, j'étais dans cette forêt ... Je lève la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil est à son apogée. Il brille. Et ce bleu... Si semblable à ses yeux.

Il faut que je le vois. J'ai besoin de lui pour chasser la douleur qui se tapit dans les recoins sombres de mon coeur. Mais être près de lui implique de retourner à Konoha.

Un éclat de ma fierté ressurgit me dictant impérieusement de ne rentrer là-bas qu'une fois mon masque de froideur et d'indifférence reconstruit. Ce sera mieux comme ça.Si les autres voient ma faiblesse, il s'en serviront contre moi, je le sais. La nature humaine est ainsi. Seul Naruto fait exception à cette règle, comme s'il n'était pas de ce monde, comme s'il était un ange.

Je reviens à des préocupations plus terre à terre. Je sens mon chakra circuler normalement : le poison a dû se dissiper. J'utilise un jutsu médical pour guérir sommairement mes jambes. Les jutsus de soins, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je me lève difficilement et me mets au travail. Manger, trouver un abri, et d'autres choses banales sont des tâches simples que j'ai pourtant du mal à accomplir. Mais j'y parviens. Lorsque le soleil se couche je suis bien au chaud dans une petite grotte installé sur un lit de feuilles.

Je m'endors sans même m'en apercevoir.

Sept jours s'écoulent. Je chasse pour me nourrir et reprendre des forces avant de dormir de longues heures.

Le matin du huitième jour, je me mets en route vers Konoha, passant par divers petits villages que j'ignore. Cependant, je suis forcé de m'arrêter dans l'un d'eux. Il me faut des vêtements et de quoi me nourrir. Et tant pis si je dois voler. Je dois rejoindre Naruto.

Je passe devant un calendrier affiché sur la devanture d'une boutique et me fige. Trois ans ... J'ai passé trois années entre _ses_ mains et je suis toujours vivant ! J'ai presque envie d'en rire : _il_ a eu trois longues années pour me détruire et a échoué !Oui, _il _a échoué parce que je vais retrouver Naruto, je suis sûr qu'il m'aidera.

Un court instant, l'idée de penser de la sorte à mon coéquipier et d'avoir à ce point besion de lui n'est pas normale mais je la repousse. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de trouver une réponse à ce sentiment de nécessité.

Attends-moi Naruto, j'arrive ...

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Moi : Fini chapitre 2 ! Yaaaataaa !! D

Sasuke : ( passablement énervé et boude)

Moi : Pff ... Qu'est-ce qu'il est succeptible celui là !

Koro-chan : Vu ce que tu lui fais subir, aussi ... (compatit)

Naruto : Dis c'est un peu ambiguë ce que mon Sasu-chan éprouve non ?

Moi : Il est très perturbé.

Naruto : Au fait, chuis où moi ?

Moi : Prochain chap', c'est pour toi. Patience.

Koro-chan : Le pauvre ... (sourit sadiquement)

Naruto : (regarde Koro-chan) Euh... J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter ou pas ?

Moi : Pas pour l'instant ( petit air rêveur et sourire sadique sur le visage)


	3. Chapter 3

**La vengeance : seul remède à tous mes maux ?**

**Disclaimer** : J'ai beau prié tous les Saints et supplierle Père Noël, rien ne vient. TT

**Paring** : Euh ... Je vous laisse dans le flou (Psst ... Regardez dans les persos principaux au dessus !)

**Rating** : M pour violence, torture phisyque et psychologique et d'autres trucs ...

**Genre **: Angst, et bof ... C'est sérieux. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

**Note** : J'ai pas précisé et je m'en excuse mais le couple pricinpal est HOMOSEXUEL donc avis aux non amateurs !

**Note 2** : C'est un POV Naruto.

**Note 3** : _l'italique _c'est lorsque que Kyubi s'exprime à haute voix.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je me réveille en baillant. A peine les yeux ouverts, je tombe sur le calendrier : aujourd'hui cela fait trois ans, jours pour jours, que je suis parti.

« Nostalgique gamin ? »

Nan. Je souris. Trois ans de liberté, pourquoi serai-je nostalgique ? J'essaye de me lever mais un bras accroché à ma hanche m'en empêche.

- Hum ... Kyu-chan ... Reste encore un peu. (1)

_- Non._

« Qu'est ce t'en pense gamin ? Froid, sec : parfait. L'Uchiwa n'aurait pas fait mieux. »

Tu sais ce que j'en pense Kyubi : Tu fais chier !

Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que, puisque tu utilises mon corps tu ne dois pas faire n'importe quoi !

Se taper une fille pour la jeter direct, fait parti de n'importe quoi ! J'espère au moins que t'as pris ton pied, parce que t'es pas près de recommencer !

« Roh! Mais quel rabat-joie, il faut te décoincer gamin ! »

Tu te souviens même pas de son nom. Pff ... Avant je n'aurais jamais accepté que ...

« Arrête ! Le passé, c'est le passé ! »

Tu as tout à fait raison Kyu-chan. Je dois vivre dans le présent, seule ma vengeance compte. Je lui ai déjà consacré trois ans de ma vie, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait.

Mes actes ... Ils ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, soit 1 mètre 79 de muscles. Je suis plus fort que jamais et j'en suis heureux, je vais _les_ détruire.

« Tu es aussi obsédé par la vengeance et le pouvoirque l'Uchiwa gamin, tu en as conscience au moins ? »

C'est faux Kyu, c'est aussi pour moi que je suis devenu si fort, pour que plus personne ne puisse me mener par le bout du nez comme _ils_ l'ont fait. Pour ne pouvoir compter que sur moi**-**même.

« Et moi ! »

C'est vrai, à toi aussi je peux te faire confiance. Tu m'as aidé et m'as donné la force de continuer, d'aller de l'avant.

C'est cette puissance qui m'a permis de changer de vie.

Tout en m'habillant, je regarde mon reflet dans la glace. Grâce à Kyubi, des mèches couleur de feu parsèment mes cheveux blonds et mon oeil gauche est teinté d'orangé, je suis bien plus musclé et grand qu'avant et les cicatrices sur mes joues se sont accentuées. Mon look aussi est différent, adieu les fringues oranges flash. L'époque où je voulais qu'on me remarque est révolue. Aujourd'hui alors que je m'en moque, les gens semblent ne voir que moi, ma cape noire avec le renard à neuf queues dans le dos et ce qu'elle implique. Lorsque les gens la voient, une exquise odeur de terreur émane d'eux.

Les foules me craignent et me respectent.

Enfin prêt**,** je sors, en laissant en plan mon amante d'une nuit.

Les rues du petit village où j'ai vécu ces deux derniers moi sont bondées. Mais cela ne me gène pas :

les gens s'écartent devant moi, certains inclinent même la tête en signe de respect.

« Jouissif, n'est**-**ce pas gamin? »

Oui ça l'est. Mais pas autant que l'idée de ce que je vais leur faire, aux viocs du conseil, aux villageois**, **à Sakura, à Sasuke et à tout les autres : Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, je vais tous les détruire comme ils l'ont fait pour moi.

Je pars sans me retouner.

Cela fait plusieurs heures que je chemine tranquillement lorsque un cri retentit.

- A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! Je vous en prie !

Kuso ! On peut jamais être pénard !

« Tu râles mais tu vas sauver cette femme. »

Evidemment.

« Alors ne gaspille pas ta salive. Agis, j'ai besoin d'action ! »

Oui Kyu-chan.

Je me dirige à l'ouïe vers la malheureuse. La scène que je découvre est assez désagréable à voir. Ce n'est pas une femme qui crieà l'aide mais tout juste une ado. Des types essayent de la violer, et vu que la môme se débat**, **ils la battent. Je vaisbutter ces mecs.

- Hé ! Bande de porcs ! Foutez lui la paix !

- Tire toi gamin ! Te mêle pas de ça !

Ignorant les avertissements, je me raproche tout en sortant crocs et griffes. Au sens littéral du terme**,** bien sûr, puis je demande à l'homme le plus imposant du groupe :

- C'est toi le chef ?

- Oui. Maintenant tire-toi sale môme, si tu veux pas qu'on te fasse la peau !

J'ignore le pseudo caïde et questionne la fille :

- C'est quoi ton nom gamine ?

- Mi ... Miyako.

- Bien ... Miyako, ferme les yeux.

- Euh ... Oui.

La fille obéit. Parfait.

- A nous maintenant.

En ce moment, je suis sûr que j'ai l'air d'un psychopathe mais je m'en tape. Ces mecs ont le droit d'avoir le trouille, je vais les massacrer. Personne ne devrait s'en prendre à une enfant ! Personne ne devrait seulement y songer ! Jamais ! Et puis je n'arrête pas de me dire que si quelqu'un m'avaitaidé, je n'en serai**s** pas là maintenant.

Je sors Makkurayami de son fourreau.

« Pourquoi ce nom ? Obscurité profonde ? »

Tu n'écoutes jamais rien ? Je te l'ai déjà dit !C'est pourtant simple Kyubi ! Primo**, **cette lame est aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune ...

« Très poétique. »

Arrête de me couper et puis j'ai le droit d'être poétique ! J'ai payé une fortune à son créateur pour qu'elle ait cette couleur- et secondo, elle concentre tout ce qu'il y a de plus sombre en moi : c'est avec elle que je donne la mort. Grâce à Makkurayami, je _les _tuerai après leur avoir fait vivre l'enfer.

« Pff ... Gamin t'es pas sérieux. J'ai tout fait seul. »

Comme si ça t'avait déplu. J'ai bien fait de dire à Miyako de ne pas regarder : Kyubi s'en est donné à coeur joie, membres tranchés, entrailles à l'air, têtes décapités, corps lacérés, mares de sang et j'en passe. Une vraie boucherie. Mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas couvert de sang, mon démon préféré a un minimun de tact : on ne se barbouille pas de sang quand on doit parler à une jeune fille.

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne plus loin.

- Ça va ?

« Question bête gamin. »

- Bien ! Merci beaucoup !

Je prends le temps de la détailler : brune, les yeux mordorés, la peau hâlée, de jolies formes, un visage harmonieux. Cette fille est mignonne même si je la trouve un peu petite : 1 m 55 a priori.

- Où veux**-**tu que je te dépose ?

- Nul part.

- Tu n'as pas de maison ?

- On m'a chassé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis un monstre. Tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver.

« Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

Si, moi. Et ça me fait bizarre.

- Tu n'as vraiment nul part où aller ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, viens avec moi.

- Mais ...

- Oui, je sais, tu es dangereuse et tout le tralala . Mais les monstres, ça me connaît, t'inquiète, j'en ai un dans le ventre.

Je souris pour atténuer mes paroles, un sourire sincère et chaleureux.

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

- Alors où est-ce qu'on va, Naruto ?

- A Konoha.

« Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être. »

Je n'oublie pas ma promesse Kyu, tu auras le conseil et moi je m'occuperai de mes deux_coéquipiers et de tous les autres. _

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Moi : Un chap rien que sur toi Naru-chan ! T'es content ?

Naruto : Vii ! Mais Sasuke ...

Sasuke : (boude)

Moi : Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il a ?

Naru : Non.

Itachi (se tape l'incruste) : Moi je sais.

Moi : Alors ? 3

Itachi : Il boude.

Naruto : èé Merci on a remarqué !

Moi : Pourquoi il boude Uke-kun ?

Sasuke ( qui s'étrangle à cause du surnom) : Tu te le demandes ? Ah, rappelle moi de butter ton frère à l'occasion. (repart bouder)

Itachi : Le chap sur naru-chan et plus que le siens.

Moi et Naru : Ooooooooook !! OO

Moi ( réfléchis): Hé ! èé C'est même pas vrai ! C'est le chap de Sasu qui est plus long !

Naru : Quoi ! èé Je me casse !

Moi : Hé ! Mais ... TT

Itachi: ( mort de rire )

Moi : ( aura meurtrière et sourire sadique) Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Itachi .

Itachi : Gloups


	4. Chapter 4

**La vengeance : seul remède à tous mes maux ?**

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement aucun des personnages de Naruto ne m'appartient.La seule sur qui j'ai des droits, c'est Miyako.

**Paring** : Euh ... Je vous laisse dans le flou (Psst ... Regardez dans les persos principaux au**-**dessus !)**, **couple yaoi.

**Rating** : M pour violence, torture physique et psychologique et d'autres trucs ...

**Genre** : Angst, et bof... C'est sérieux. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

**Note** : C'est un POV Sakura.

**Note 2** : entre « ... », la « conscience » de Sakura

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Je soupire, je suis vraiment lasse aujourd'hui. Rien n'a changé, je ne pense toujours qu'à _toi_, Sasuke ...

- Sakura ?

- Oui Shizune ?

- Un patient pour toi, chambre 203.

- Ok.

Je me dirige vers la chambre, toque puis entre. Je souris à son occupant, un homme quelconque qui, aussitôt, n'a d'yeux que pour ma poitrine.

Aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux Naruto et ses sourires, c'est une façon comme une autre de se voiler la face, de se dire que tout va bien. Je re ...

« Non ! Naruto est un monstre ! Je ne regrette rien de ce que je lui ai dit ! »

J'examine mon patient. Je suis fatiguée, c'est pour ça que je pense des choses aussi stupides. Evidemment, si je souris c'est parce que je suis heureuse, je sais que Sasuke va revenir, je le sens. On m'a dit de me résigner, de t'oublier, mais je n'ai pas pu. Beaucoup d'hommes m'ont fait des avances, mais je les ai ignorés. Il n'y a que _toi _qui compte, _tu_ es l'homme parfait.Mon idéal.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je viens à peine de comprendre que Kakashi m'appelle depuis la porte de la chambre.

- Oui ?

- Sakura ! Sasuke est dans le bureau de Hokage-sama !

- Quoi ? Comment ...

- Suis moi.

Mon coeur bat la chamade. _Tu_ es rentré ! Pour moi ! Pour nous !

La première chose que j'aperçois en entrant dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama, c'est _ton _dos et _tes_ larges épaules. J'aimerais tant que _tu_ me serres dans tes bras. Mais c'est ...

« Bien sûr, qu'il le fera ! Mais pas en public, il attend juste le bon moment ! »

_Tu _as grandi, tu dois mesurer dans les 1 mètre 80 maintenant, peut-être un peu moins. Tes cheveux plus longsque dans mes souvenirs, effleurent gracieusement tes épaules. Ton air froid et hautain reste inchangé tout comme ta ténébreuse et mystérieuse beauté. Je ne résiste pas et te saute au cou. Je suis si heureuse ! Tu es enfin là, mon amour !

- Comme tu peux le voir, Sakura va bien, déclare la Godaime. Une veine pulse dangeureusement sur sa tempe : elle est énervée.

C'est compréhensible d'ailleurs, tu reviens de ton propre chef alors qu'elle a envoyé les équipes les plus douées du village et qu'elles ont toutes échoué lamentablement. Mais c'est dans l'ordres des choses : tu es le plus fort.

Tu me décroches de toi et me repousse sèchement, sans un mot ni un regard. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, tu ne supportes toujours pas les marques d'affection**.**

- Où est Naruto ?

Mon coeur se brise. Alors c'est ça ? Il n'y en a toujours que pour lui, ton soi-disant meilleur ami ! Regarde-moi Sasuke ! Je suis la femme de ta vie ! Regarde-moi, je t'en supplie !

« Naruto ... tout ça c'est la faute de Naruto, il accapare l'attention de mon Sasuke ! »

Oui. Tu ne penses qu'à Naruto. Je le hais ! Il t'a abondonné, il n'a jamais cru en ton retour mais tu t'intéresses à lui ! Qu'est-ce que ce crétin, ce monstre, à de plus que moi ?

Tu reprends la parole :

- Alors, où est-il ?

- Parti. Depuis trois ans.

- Dans ce cas,je n'ai rien à faire ici.

- Quoi ? Le rejoindre ?

Les mots m'ont échappé. Pouquoi veux-tu t'en aller ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver, tu ne peux pas repartir !

« Trouve un moyen de le faire rester ! »

- Hors de question ! S'énérve Tsunade.

Discrètement, je soupire de soulagement.

- Tu vas d'abord tout me dire sur tes années d'absence.

- Je ne parlerai qu'à Naruto, prononces-tu d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion.

Obstiné ... Tu ne parleras vraiment qu'à cet idiot, n'est**-**ce pas ?

« Encore lui ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu trouves à ce monstre phénomène de foire ?! »

La Godaime grogna.

- Nous sommes dans une impasse ...

- ...

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

- ...

- Bien, dans ce cas ...

« Fais quelque chose ! Agis Sakura ! »

J'interviens, coupant la parole à Tsunade.

- Dis-moi Sasuke ! Parle, je t'en prie !

- ...

Tu ne dis rien ... En fait, ce que je ressens t'indiffère, n'est-ce pas ?!

« Non ! Il m'aime ! »

- Donc je disais, reprend Tsunade, Banken, Zuga, emmenez-le à la prison de haute sécurité. Il y restera jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus coopératif ou que Naruto revienne.

Je sursaute. Mais d'où est-ce qu'ils sortent ces deux anbus ? Je n'ai même pas senti leur présence ! Ils s'approchent de toi et te saisissent par les bras.Je me mets à prier. Pour une fois Sasuke soit raisonnable, parle ! Mais aucun son ne sort de ta si jolie bouche. Les deux anbus te traînent hors de la salle et tu te laisses faire sans rien dire ! Tu n'essaies même pas de te débarrasser d'eux ! Et plus important encore, tu ne m'adresses pas le moindre regard ... J'ai mal. Pourquoi tu me fais ça Sasuke ?

« Il teste ton amour, tiens bon ! »

Deux semaines s'écoulent. Pendant tout ce temps**,** j'ai supplié Tsunade de me donner un droit de visite afin de te voir. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris ton comportement. C'est vraiment étrange : toi pourtant si fier, tu restes bien sagement enfermé ! Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Le Sasuke que je connais se serait déjà évadé et il n'aurait toléré aucun obstacle ! Tu tiens tant que ça à parler avec Naruto ? Est-ce que crois réellement que l'attendre dans une geôle est le meilleur moyen ?

Je ne me creuse pas plus la tête, je suis bien trop excitée pour réflléchir au pourquoi du comment : mes efforts ont payé ! Tsunade-sama m'a enfin accordé un droit de visite ! Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix : j'ai lourdement insisté pour l'avoir ce papier signé de sa main.

« Se blottir dans tes bras, écouter tes mots doux ... Être au paradis »

Aujourd'hui je vais enfin te voir et tu me parleras, j'en suis sûre. Je me précipite vers la prison qui se situe sous le mont Hokage. Accompagnée d'un anbu, je parcours les multitudes de couloirs qui me sépare de toi, mon amour. Ce pénitencier est un labirynthe.Enfin nous arrivons. L'anbu me fait signe d'entrer. Mon coeur s'embale. La porte se referme sur moi.

« Te voir enfin ... Te serrer contre moi ... »

Je suis dans une pièce de six mètres carré soit le double de ta cage.

« Je vais te sortir de là mon coeur ! »

Entre toi et moi, il y a des barreaux ... Comme j'aimerai les arracher !Tu es enchaîné, pieds et poing liés. Ils ont bandé tes yeux pour plus de précautions et tu portes des menottes anti-chakra. J'observe la grille qui nous sépare : elle est composée du même matériau que tes liens. Elle absorbe ton chakra, empêchant toute évasion. Je comprends mieux que tu sois gentiment resté captif si longtemps et surtout que tu le sois encore : il t'est impossible de faire le moindre mouvement ! Le conseil et Tsunade-sama n'ont pris aucun risque. Je reporte mon attention sur ta personne, même enchainé comme un vulgaire animal, tu restes fascinant.

« Si beau ... Je t'aime ... De tout mon être ... Te toucher ...Ta peau ... Tes lèvres ... »

Je passe mon bras à travers les barreaux de la cellule et y presse mon visage. Je tends mon bras vers toi de toutes mes forces ... Tes lèvres sont vraiment trop tentantes, elles ont l'air si douces, si ...Je sursaute, tu as bougé, je sens ton regard sur moi. Tes yeux sont nettement plus rouges que ta bouche, j'en suis sûre.-

- Sasuke ...

- Dégage.

- Mais ... Je ...

- Laisse-moi.

- Sasuke ...

- Je ne veux voir que Naruto.

J'ai mal. Pourquoi tu me rejettes ? Je ...

- Je veux juste t'aider.

- Je sais Sakura ... Mais tu ne peux rien pour moi.

Le ton de ta voix est triste et résigné, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je ne comprends pas ! Tu as besoin d'aide et tu le sais ! Alors pourquoi refuses-tu mon soutien ? Pourquoi me rejettes-tu ? Tu me déteste**s** ! Je pars en courant, des larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues. Je souffre. Je ne saisis pas ! Tu ne me dis rien, tu ne veux pas de mon aide, tu m'écartes de toi mais pourquoi ! C'est du joli : à force de pleurer comme une madelaine et de réfléchir trop, j'hérite de la migraine du siècle !

J'entre en trombe dans ma chambre pour éviter les questions de mes parents. Je suis si fatiguée ...

« Il n'accepte que l'aide de Naruto ! Ce monstre l'a ensorcelé ! Débarrasse-toi de lui et il acceptera ton aide, tu seras la seule dans son coeur ! »

La haine monte en moi. Le mieux pour détruire un enchantement, c'est de détruire celui qui l'a lançé.

Pendant la semaine qui suit, je ressasse les évènements, ma détermination ne cesse de croître, Naruto je te briserai, comme tu as brisé mes rêves et mon bonheur, mais pour cela, il me faut un plan. Et surtout, il faut que ce maudit monstre revienne, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ...

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de mon appartement. J'ouvre.Hinata se tient devant moi, elle rayonne de bonheur et ça m'écoeure. De sa petite voix joyeuse mais pour une fois assurée, elle m'annonce :

- Naruto est rentré !

- Un sourire éclare mon visage. Sur un ton enjoué je lance :

- Allons le voir !

- Oui !

Et elle part en courant, c'est pitoyable : on dirait un chiot qui a trouvé un os ! Mais ça ne m'énerve pas plus que ça : le démon rentré, plus rienne m'empêche de me venger.

« Je te hais, Naruto ! »

Je vais prouver à Sasuke que j'existe et Naruto lui le sentira. Je le briserai, corps et âme... Son aganonie sera longue et douloureuse.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Sakura : MOUUUUUUUUUAHAHAHAH !! Naruto t'es mort !!

Moi : Dis Koro-chan, elle me fait peur Sakura, c'est normal ? (regard terrorisé)

Koro-chan : (se cache derrière Stelfarze) Si ! Très ! Je te laisse être devant 3 !

Naruto : (planqué derrière un pot de fleurs) Gloups ... Stel c'est de ta faute ! Sors la de son délire !

Moi : Désolée, mais là je peux rien pour toi ! En plus Sasuke joue au belette-killer, il peut pas nous chidoriser Sakura vite fait !

Koro-chan : (ahurie) Il joue à quoi, Sasuke oo' ?

Moi : ( ton professoral) Au belette-killer, en gros il chasse les ...

Sakura : Ouh Ouh ! Viens Naruto je te ferais rien ! Promis ! (sort la tronçonneuse)

Naruto : xX

Moi : Koro-chan au secouuuuuuuuuuuurs !! TT


	5. Chapter 5

**La vengeance : seul remède à tous mes maux ?**

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement aucun des personnages de Naruto ne m'appartient**.**La seule sur qui j'ai des droits, c'est Miyako.

**Paring** : Euh ... Je vous laisse dans le flou (Psst ... Regardez dans les persos principaux au dessus !)**,** couple yaoi.

**Rating** : M pour violence, torture physique et psychologique et d'autres trucs ...

**Genre** : Angst, et bof... C'est sérieux. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

**Note** : entre « ... » Ce sont les pensées de _Naru_ et Kyu

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

Assise derrière son bureau, l'Hokage comtemplait le jeune homme devant elle. Naruto avait changé, physiquement bien sûr – il avait disparu elle ne savait où pendant 3 ans – mais mentalement aussi, apparement. Ses yeux vairons la fixaient, vides de toute douceur. L'innoncence qui caractérisait habituellement celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils avait déserté son regard. Seuls la haine et le dégoût restaient.

Tsunade ne comprenait pas, que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il si différent ?

A côté d'elle, Jiraya dissimulait difficilement son malaise, malheureusement pas assez efficacement pour qu'il échappe au blond de même que les pensées de cette chère Tsunade.

« Amusant n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui. Senti__r leur malaise_ _est vraiment drôle_. »

- Je vous mets mal à l'aise, peut-être ?

- Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang ? La voix de la Godaime allait crescendo.

- J'en ai eu marre.

- Pardon ? Jiraya intervint à son tour, incapable de se retenir.

- Vous m'avez bien compris, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une Shizune visiblement troublée. Naruto, qui prenait un malin plaisir à laisser son chakra filtré, remplissant la salle d'une aura pesante et menaçante.

- Ils sont arrivés.

- Bien, déclara l'Hokage, fais les entrer.

Les anciens camarades de Naruto envahirent la pièce. Son regard les effleura, les uns après les autres, leurs glaçant le sang. Un rictus étira les lèvres du ninja blond. Sa voix sècherésonna dans la pièce :

- Tout le monde est là, à ce que je vois.

- Crétin, beugla Kiba, où ...

Le maître chien ne finit pas sa phrase : Naruto le toisait avec ennuie, ne sachant que faire du désagréable Inuzuka.

- Ca te regarde ?

Puis il se désintéressa de Kiba et concentra son attention sur Tsunade :

- Faites les sortir Hokage-sama, je ne veux plus les voir.

L'assistance resta figée un instant : le Naruto qu'ils connaissaient n'était pas cet être insensible face à eux !

Sakura fixait son ex-coéquipier, muselant sa haine, refoulant son envie de meurtre. Sentant son regard, le blond la toisa puis éclata de rire :

- C'est réciproque Sakura.

La médic-nin se figea : impossible ! Il ne pouvait en aucun cas connaître les émotions qui la parcouraient !

Naruto rit : un rire glacé et sans joie.

Sakura pâlit, puis maîtrisant ses émotions, elle émit un reniflement dédaigneux et tourna les talons. La cinquième se reprit et d'un geste ordonna aux autres de sortir. Naruto ferma les yeux deux secondes.

« _Viens Miyako. _»

Pendant quelques minutes, un silence pesant s'installa puis Shizune revint accompagnée d'une mignonne jeune fille au teint cuivré et aux yeux ambres qui demandait à parler à Naruto Uzumaki.

- Viens Miyako. N'aie pas peur.

La voix de Naruto s'éléva douce et rassurante. Pour le coup Jiraya aurait bien vidée cul sec la réserve de Sake de Tsunade ! L'adolescente s'avança et vint se placer aux côtés de son protecteur. Ce dernier lui sourit, sidérant un peu plus les deux personnes qui assistaient à la scène. Il éprouvait énormément de tendresse pour cette enfant, ils avaient vécu le même enfer, rejetés par les gens à cause de leurs différences, ils avaient grandi seuls. Mais Miyako était bien plus forte que lui : cette fille avait continué de croire et de chérir la race humaine alors que lui n'éprouvait plus que pour elle aversion et écoeurement.

De plus, étant une civile Miyako n'avait pas pu se défendre. Persécutée par les villageois, elle avait fui. Le même scénario se répétait à chaque fois : dès que l'on découvrait son don, tous les liens étaient tranchés, ne restait que la méfiance qui se transformait en peur puis avec le temps en haine.

_Flash back_

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs jours déjà et si Miyako avait réussi à tirer les vers du nez à son sauveur, la réciproque n'était pas vrai : depuis la confession de Naruto, la gamine se murait dans un silence pensif.

- Naruto ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Je peux t'aider, tu sais.

- Hein ?

- Pour ta vengeance, déclara-t-elle sur un ton plus assuré.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Marmonna Naruto.

- Je te suis redevable, tu m'as sauvée... Et je t'aime bien tu sais, tu es gentil.

- Comment comptes-tu m'aider ?

- Je lis dans les pensées ou plutôt je les entends. Quand je veux en savoir plus sur une personne, je me concentre sur son image puis j'entends tout comme si elle me parlait ! Et je peux le faire même si la personne n'est pas à côté de moi, sur de courtes distances évidemment.

- Et ça m'apporte quoi ?

- Je pourrais te dire ce qu'ils pensent de toi.

- Ils ?

Miyako inspira profondément redoutant la réaction de son nouvel ami :

- Sasuke, Tsunade, tes amis ...

- Je vois... Tu lis vraiment dans mes pensées ! S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui.

- ...

- C'est tout ! S' exclama-t-elle devant l'absence de réaction de son sauveur.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Rétorqua Naruto.

- Je ne sais pas mais les autres le prennent mal quand ils savent.

- Les autres sont idiots, souffla Naruto les yeux dans le vague.

Miyako n'eut aucun mal à suivre ses pensées, il perdait le contrôle de ses sentiments les laissant remontaient. Au milieu de tout cela, des noms revenaient sans cesse et Sasuke était le plus présent. L'adolescente se concentra et rejeta les sons et les images qui envahissaient son esprit. Certes, elle voulait en savoir plus sur son ami mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Naruto sourit tendrement avant d'attraper l'adolescente par les épaules et de la serrer tout aussi affectueusement dans ses bras.

- Assez marché pour aujourd'hui, on va se reposer ici, déclara-t-il.

- Tu acceptes alors ? Demanda Miyako.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Il n'avait pas accepté, au fond ce qui trottait dans la tête de ses ex-amis, il ne le savait que trop bien : un monstre, à leurs yeux, il n'était que ça.

- Naruto pourquoi es-tu revenu? Interrogea Tsunade.

- Pour deux raisons : la première c'est Miyako, j'aimerais que le village la prenne en charge.

- Accordé.

- Et la seconde ? S'impatienta l'ermite des crapauds.

- Pour toute réponse, le visage de Naruto s'éclaira d'un sourire glacial et cruel, leur donnant des frissons dans le dos.

- Vous verrez bien. Puis-je avoir le clé de de mon appartement ?

- Qui est-ce qui te dit qu'on te l'a gardé ? Répliqua sèchement Tsunade, passablement agacée.

- Primo, personne ne voudrait vivre dans l'appartement de l'enfant démon et secondo, vous êtes une grande sentimentale.

Le blond lui lança un regard goguenard.

- Tiens, souffla la Godaime en sortant la clé d'un tiroir.

Naruto prit la clé et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se figer brusquement. L'odeur de désespoir et des regretsflottait dans l'air agressant son odorat de renard démoniaque.

- Autres choses, Hokage-sama ?

- Oui, Tsunade inspira, Jiraya et moi somme heureux de te revoir en un seul morceau.

- On s'est inquiété pour toi.

Le coeur de Naruto se serra :inquiéter ?

« Tu les crois, gamin ?

_Non ! Plus jamais je ne les croierais !_ »

Légèrement en retrait, Miyako regardait tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de chaque individu présent dans la pièce. Les deux personnes à côté du bureau étaient sincères, ils aimaient vraimentNaruto et le voir dans cet état d'esprit leur brisaient le coeur.

Naruto, lui, refusait tout bonnement de voir l'inquiétude des deux adultes ainsi que leur chagrin. Quant à ce Kyubi, il restait neutre, ce contentant de commentaire par-ci par-là.

Retournant dans les pensées des deux cinquantenaires, elle les fouilla discrètement pour savoir ce qu'ils éprouvaient réellement. Bon, Naruto le lui avait interdit ... En fait non, ses mots exacts étant « Je te remercie mais je préfère me débrouiller seul. », elle pouvait donc jeter un oeil mais son sauveur n'était pas obligé de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille stoppa ses recherches, _Sasuke_, elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Plongeant dans l'esprit du blond, elle sonda un peu jusqu'à retrouver ce _Sasuke._

Naruto tourna la tête vers Miyako : elle était mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux dire quelque chose ?

- Je ... Je ne sais pas si c'est important mais ... Sasuke est ici dans... (Elle fronça les sourcils) Dans la prison de haute sécurité de Konoha ?

- Comment sait-elle ça ! S'étrangla Tsunade.

Les yeux de Naruto se mirent à étinceller de haine tandis que son chakra emplissait la pièce.

- Pardon, murmura le jeune fille, je n'aurais pas dû te ...

- Non ! Naruto avait presque hurlé.

Miyako sursauta, le blond s'en aperçut, il se calma et répéta plus doucement :

- Non, tu as bien fait. (Son ton se durcit tout comme son regard) Par contre vous, rugit-il, vous comptiez me le dire quand ? Que ce bâtard d' Uchiwa était ici !

Tsunade et Jiraya se turent sous le coup de la surprise : Naruto était clairement fou de rage !

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Moi : Lalala ... Viens au pays de stroumphs, les petits être bleus ... Lalala ...

Naru et Sasu : Oo

Naruto : Dis Koro-chan, tu sais ce qu'elle a l'autre barge ?

Koro-chan : Je sais pas trop ... Certainement que je l'ai traumatisée en étant aussi pointilleuse (sadique) !

Moi : Lalala ... Viens au pays de stroumphs, où tout est merveilleux ... Lalala ...

Sasuke : On s'en fout ! On va avoir la paix maintenant qu'elle débloque.

Koro-chan : A mon avis, tu parles trop vite, mon beau Sasuke ...

* * *

Avis aux hypothétiques lecteurs !

Je n'est plus trop d'idée pour la suite, mon inspiration c'est fait la mal donc si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews ( kawai no jutsu) avec vos idées (si vous en avez dedans) ou ce que vous aimerais voire dans la suite, je vous serait très reconnaissante !!

Merci d'avance !


	6. Chapter 6

La vengeance : seul remède à tous mes maux ?

**Disclaimer** : Si les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, Naruto et Sasuke seraient ensembles depuis longtemps (dans le manga d'origine évidemment) ! Ce n'est toujours pas le cas donc voilà quoi, ils sont pas à moi ! TT La seule sur qui j'ai des droits, c'est Miyako.

**Paring** : Euh ... Je vous laisse dans le flou (Psst ... Regardez dans les persos principaux au-dessus !) couple yaoi.

**Rating **: M pour violence, torture physique et psychologique et d'autres trucs ...

**Genre** : Angst, et bof ... C'est sérieux. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

**Note **: entre « ... » Ce sont les pensées de _Naruto_ et Kyubi.

**Note 2** : Désolée pour le retard ! Je m'excuse ! Gomen nasai !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Tsunade et Jiraya se turent sous le coup de la surprise : Naruto était clairement fou de rage !

Sans accordé plus d'attention aux deux cinquantenaires et à sa protégée, Naruto tourna les talons.

- Attends! Hurla Tsunade.

Naruto se figea dos tourné.

- Va voir Sasuke et essaye de le faire parler, je veux un rapport complet de ce qu'il a fait ces dernières années, ordonna la cinquième.

Le ninja blond ne se retournait toujours pas, puis soudainement il éclata de rire comme si les paroles de Tsunade étaient particulièrement drôles.

- Comme si j'avais encore des ordres à recevoir de vous.

Et il sortit.

- Naruto !

- Laissez-le, murmura Miyako, dans l'état où il est, c'est dangereux de s'interposer.

- Que va-t-il faire ?

- Je l'ignore, mentit l'adolescente.

Naruto voulait se venger, pour lui, il était inévitable que Sasuke souffre, il y avait même des chances qu'au final il tue le nukenin. Cependant, il existait une infime possibilité que Naruto abandonne cette idée ...

Miyako soupira, elle comprenait Naruto, il avait tant espéré et cru en ses amis ! Le retour à la réalité n'en avait été que plus douloureux. Contrairement au blond, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, même si des gens l'avait faite souffrir, personne ne l'avait jamais trahie,alors que Naruto,lui ...

Sasuke, son meilleur ami, avait déserté leur village natal et devant l'entêtement du ninja de 13 ans que Naruto était alors, le brun l'avait affronté dans un combat acharné qu'il avait gagné laissant le blond pour mort dans la vallée de la fin. Après cela ses amis avaient appris la vérité et il avait préféré fuir. Tout plutôt que de supporter le dégoût et la haine qui ne manqueraient pas d'apparaître dans leurs yeux.Du moins, c'était ce dont Naruto s'était convaincu.

Miyako sonda de nouveau les pensées de l'Hokage, elle soupira : quel gâchis ! Tout ça parce que les ninjas sont censés ne rien éprouver ...

- Miyako ? Interrogea Tsunade.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, il fallait qu'elle arrête de rêvasser : elle devait informer la chef du village des intentions de son sauveur et tant pissi Naruto la détestait après ça, au moins il serait heureux.

- Oui ?

- Que penses-tu qu'il fera ?

- Il ira voir Sasuke, assura l'adolescente.

- Shizune ! Appela l' Hokage.

Ordonne aux anbus en faction à la prison de laisser passer Uzumaki Naruto et de lui donner les clés de la cellule de l'Uchiwa.

- A vos ordres Tsunade-sama.

Naruto courrait plus vite que jamais en direction du pénitencier de Konoha : puisque Sasuke s'y trouvait, il allait commencer par lui. Un rire sans joie s'échappa de sa gorge, son impatience le fit accélérer l'allure.

Arrivé à l'entrée de celui-ci, deux anbus le stoppèrent. Plus loin, deux autres essayaient de raisonner une masse de cheveux roses qui hurlait à tout va. Naruto fixa la jeune femme : dire qu'à une époque il pensait aimer cette teigne de Sakura ! L'anbu au masque de faucon lui adressa la parole :

- Autorisation, nom et prénom ? Demanda l'anbu de droite.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Nous vous attendions. Prenez ça et vous pouvez passer,affirma le second.

L'anbu lui donna des clés, celle de la cellule de Sasuke, sûrement.

- Quoi ! S'époumonna Sakura.

- A plus Sakura-chan !

Tout en disant cela le blond prit soin de bien accentuer le « chan », y mettant tout son dégout puis lui lança un sourire goguenard avant de passer le seuil de la prison. Apparemment, Tsunade souhaitait lui faciliter la tache et n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Un rictus satisfait étira ses lèvres. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il huma l'air comme un prédateur en chasse. L'odeur lui fit froncer les narines : le parfum de la haine, de la peur et du désespoir se mêlaient aux relents de sueurs humaines et de renfermé et le résultat était des plus répugnants.

Cependant le flair de Naruto, plus développé que celui de Kiba dorénavant, n'eut aucun mal à trier toutes ces senteurs et à les identifier. Il repéra aisément la fragrance particulière de sa Némésis, s'enfonçant dans les couloirs sombres et tortueux du bâtiment.

Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit violemment puis installant un masque indifférent sur son visage, entra. Le prisonnier dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il remuait en marmonnant, ce que Naruto prit pour le prénom de son frère aîné, suivit de suppliquesplus que surprenantes dans la bouche d'un Uchiwa. Le blond inspira et faillit s'étrangler:l'air de la cellule puait la peur.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à l'Uchiwa, à ton avis ?

_Je ne sais pas ..._

Réveille-le.

_Ouais ... _

Hé ! mais tu t'inquiètes ?

_Pff ... Stupide renard !_»

Naruto ouvrit le grille qui le séparait du détenu et s'approcha lentement de lui, s'accroupit puis le secoua doucement, il n'en fallut pas plus à l'Uchiwa pour se réveiller. Un frisson le parcourut puis il redevint impassible.

- Qui est là ?

- C'est moi teme.

- Naruto.

Sasuke resta silencieux. Alors finalement Naruto était revenu à Konoha et il se tenait là, devant lui. Enfin il allait lui parler.

Naruto s'avança encore, voir son ancien ami pourtant si fier attaché, les yeux bandés comme un vulgaire animal le troublait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« Allez, avoue-le ! Si tu ne supportes pas de le voir attaché, c'est parce qu'il représente le but que tu as toujours voulu atteindre, dans ta petite tête il est si fort que rien ni personne ne peut le battre ...

_C'est faux !_

Non, tu te mens.

_Peut-être qu'à une époque je pensais_ _comme ça ! Mais plus maintenant !_

Pff ... au fond gamin tu es comme cette groupie de Sakura. Tu idéalises l' Uchiwa.

_Ne me compare plus jamais à cette ..._

Ca va j'ai compris, inutile de hurler ! »

Igorant Kyubi et au mépris de toutes les règles de sécurité, il détacha Sasuke puis lui ota son bandeau : sharingans activés, son vis-à-vis le fixa intensément.

Le nukenin découvrit avec étonnement toutes les différences entre le baka de ses souvenirs et l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Étonnement qu'il se garda bien de montrer. Naruto avait vraiment changé de même que son chakra. Sasuke fronça les sourcils :

- Ton chakra ?

- Fusion avec Kyubi.

- Hn.

De son coté Naruto détaillait l'homme pâle en face de lui. Il n'avait pas changé des masses, le brun restait son exact opposé. Ils se redressèrent. Naruto sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses usuratonkachi ?

- Toi.

- ...

- Tu es plus fin et plus petit que moi.

- ...

- Laisse-toi pousser les cheveux, mets une robe et je veux bien sortir avec toi !

- Pff ... Tu t'es regardé ?

- Contrairement à toi mon nouveau logement est équipé d'une salle de bain et d'un miroir.

Un éclat de rage pure illumina les pupilles onyx de Sasuke avant de s'éteindre subitement.

- Je ne le ferai pas, affirma Sasuke.

- Pas quoi, répondit Naruto en prenant un air innocent.

- M'énerver contre toi, répliqua le brun d'une voix éteinte.

- Tiens donc comme c'est étrange ! S'exclama l'Uzumaki.

- ...

- Tu n'avais pas autant de scrupules à treize ans. À moins que tu aies peur de perdre si on en vient aux mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Questionna Sasuke, ignorant les piques de son ami.

- Le rapport de tes années d'absence entre autre.

- ...

L'Uchiwa inspira à fond : il ne s'attendait pas à ça, le comportement de Naruto le surprenait. Il avait imaginé que le blond pleurerait de joie alors que là, Naruto restait assez froid et distant, peut-être qu'il lui en voulait ? Pourtant il n'était pas de nature rancunière.

Mais là n'était pas la question : le baka blond pouvait bien lui en vouloir, demain il lui servirait quand même ces sourires éclatants dont il avait le secret. Non, le problème de Sasuke était de savoir s'il devait révéler la vérité à celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. La vérité dans toute son horreur. Devait-il dire à Naruto qui se laissait diriger par ses sentiments que son frère, non content de le torturer pendant trois ans, l'avait violé ? Évidemment non. Naruto n'avait nul besoin de tout savoir. Pas la peine de le traumatiser.

L'Uchiwa secoua la tête : il délirait !

Naruto, aussi doux et innocent qu'il soit, était un ninja et pouvait donner la mort et avait du supporter des choses horribles alors il pouvait sûrement encaisser ça. Mais la bouche de Sasuke restait obstinément close.En fait, il refusait de révéler ces honteuses années à Naruto. Sa fierté, son égo surdimensionné le poussaient à se montrer fort en toutes circonstances et le condamnaient au silence.

Naruto, lui, s'impatientait il voyait presque les neurones de Sasuke s'agitaient dans sa petite tête. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin croyait ? Qu'à dix neuf ans, il était toujours aussi sentimental, innocent et impressionnable qu'à treize ? Qu'espérait-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots ? Le protéger de la dure réalité ?

Sasuke inspira calmement prêt à se lancer tandis qu'en face de lui Naruto s'énervait. Mais il renonça, se murant dans son habituel silence.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ?

- ...

- Soit, lança gaiement Naruto, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Reste moisir ici si ça te chante, moi je vais mettre Konoha à feu et à sang !

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Sasuke.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto rittandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Le sang de Sasuke se glaça dans ses veines. Qu'était-il arrivé à Naruto pour qu'il devienne ainsi ? Pour qu'il abandonne son rêve le plus cher ?

- Naruto ! Reviens !

L'Uzumaki ne se retourna même pas.

Sasuke essayait de calmer l'angoisse qui montait en lui. En vain. Son esprit refusait d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. En aucun cas Naruto ne ferait du mal à Konoha. Cet homme, quel qu'il soit,était un imposteur ! Et en même temps, il n'avait rien détecté d'anormal, c'était bien Naruto qui était venu le voir ... C'était impossible !

De nouveau à l'air libre, l'hôte du Kyubi jubilait : voir cette expression de surprise sur le visage de Sasuke était si ...

« Tu n'aurais pas dû le prévenir de tes intentions, gamin.

_Pas grave Kyu._

Il va te gêner.  
_Ce sera plus amusant comme ça. Je vais le faire courrir._

Que cherches-tu à la fin ?

_Je veux qu'ils souffrent ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Je vais détruire cette image si douce et gentille qu'ils ont de moi, je vais les briser !_

Pff ... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

_Oui. _»

Naruto marchait dans les rues du village sans regarder où il allait, trop occupé à élaborer des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres pour se venger, lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un.

- Désolée. Je ...

- Ce n'est rien.

- Naruto ! S'excama l'héritière des Hyuga.

- Hinata, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Le blond détailla Hinata, la jeune femme avait changé pendant son absence, elle semblait plus sûre d'elle.

« Jouer serait intéressant non ?

_Crétin de renard ! Je ne suis pas revenu pour me faire toutes les femmes de Konoha !_

Dommage. »

- Naruto ? Hésita la jeune fille.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Pourquoi je suis parti ! S'offusqua Naruto.

Le rire sans joie de Naruto s'éléva dans les airs.

- Tu as le culot de me demander ça !

- Mais Naruto tu ne nous as rien qui ...

- « Voyez ça comme une mission à long terme », cracha Naruto.

- Tu ... Tu étais là, murmura Hinata.

- Oui.

Flash back

Surprise, Hinata regarda toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle : toutesa génération était là ainsi que Kakashi et Iruka qui affichaient des mines graves. La porte s'ouvrit et Shizune annonça qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage le silence régnait. Au bout de quelques minutes Tsunade prit la parole :

- Si je vous ai convoqués c'est pour vous parler de Naruto.

- Il ... Il est malade ? Demanda Hinata.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ? Questionna Kiba.

- Rien.

- Galère ... Dites-nous ce qu'il y a ?

Tsunade souffla lentement.

- On vous a déjà parlé de l'attaque du Kyubi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais quel rapport avec Naruto ? Interrogea Ino.

Kyubi n'est pas mort, il a été scellé dans Naruto.

La stupeur passée, les questions affluèrent.

- Silence ! Hurla Tsunade.

Cependant le sceau qui retient Kyubi se fragilise ... Déclara Kakashi intervenant pour la première fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

- Rien. Je vous demande juste de ne pas laisser Naruto seul et de le surveiller. Voyez cela comme une mission à long terme, répondit avec empressement Tsunade.

Du haut de sa fenêtre Naruto pleurait, des larmes amères roulaient sur ses joues. Le dégoût, la peur, tout cela se voyait sur les visages de ses camarades. Une mission ... voilà ce qu'il était.

Tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu, tout ce qu'il avait mis seize longues années à construire venaitde s'écrouler ... en quelques minutes à peine.

Fin du flash back 

Les larmes aux yeux, Hinata contemplait un Naruto stoïque.Puis dans une élan de témérité inhabituelle, elle lui sauta au cou, l'étreigant aussi fort que possible.

- Naruto, sanglota-t-elle, je suis désolée !

- Ne fais pas l'hypocrite ! Rugit-t-il avant de tourner les talons, laissant Hinata en plan.

- Reviens Naruto ! Attends !

« Hé gamin, je crois que la Hyuga veut te dire quelque chose.

___Je m'en fous !_

Tu devrais ...

___La ferme ! Des mensonges, ils mentent tous !__»_

Sans s'en apercevoir, Naruto avait couru jusqu'à son appartement. Un vieux réflexe le poussa à ouvrir la porte et sans tenir compte de la poussière et de l'odeur de renfermé, il se jeta sur sont lit. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Pour sa vengeance il se devait de garder la tête froide et de faire l'impasse sur ses doutes. C'était la seule solution puisque que le pardon était inenvisageable.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Moi : Piouf... C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai enfin fini.

Koro-chan : Bah oui mais bon, les aléas de la vie ... (prend une pose théâtrale). N'empêche que moi je suis très fière de toi.

Naruto + Sasuke : Ouais bah pas nous ! On se crache à la figure pis c'est tout !

Koro-chan : ... J'avoue, ils marquent un point là uu ...

Moi : (petit sourire qui fait froid dans le dos) ça change pas de beaucoup alors. Ah! J'oubliais ... En ce moment je sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de ItaNaru alors me chauffez les bishos !

Koro-chan + Naruto + Sasuke : On a rien dit !

Moi : (prend des airs de bourgeoise) Je préfrère ça !


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** La vengeance : seul remède à tous mes maux ?

**Disclaimer** : Mon anniv' c'est en Janvier alors j'aurai sûrement tous les persos de Naruto pour mes 15 ans ! Enfin c'était ce que je croyais (douce illusion) maintenant que mon anniversaire est passé je peux vous dire que les titres de propriété des bishos de Naruto n'étaient pas dans mes cadeaux ! T_T

**Paring** : Euh... Je vous laisse dans le flou (Psst ... Regardez dans les persos principaux au dessus !) couple yaoi.

**Rating** : M pour violence, torture physique et psychologique et d'autres trucs...

**Genre** : Angst, et bof... C'est sérieux. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

**Note** : entre « ... » Ce sont les pensées de _Naru_ et Kyu.

**Note 2** : ***** = changement de point de vue

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 7_

Faire l'impasse... Ne pas douter... Vengeance...

Naruto se répétait ces mots comme une litanie pour éloigner la souffrance qui s'écoulait de son cœur.

Il refusait de pardonner car cela signifiait souffrir de nouveau à la moindre trahison. Ne plus compter que sur lui même lui épargnerait la douleur et les larmes inutiles qui étaient ses seules compagnes depuis six années. Son chemin était le bon. Obligatoirement. Pourtant le pauvre organe meurtrit qui hantait sa poitrine ne cessait de le tourmenter. Tout aurait été bien plus simple s'il avait pu se l'arracher ! S'il avait pu cesser de battre ! Rien qu'un instant...

Après la fuite de Naruto, Hinata était restée figée dans la rue un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Kiba la croise et lui adresse la parole. Ses nerfs avaient lâché et des cascades de larmes avaient dévalé sur ses joues pâles.

- Hinata, appela doucement Kiba de peur d'aggraver les choses.

- C'est... C'est horrible ! Souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Quoi ?

- Na... Naruto.

- Il t'a fait du mal ? S'alarma immédiatementle maître chien.

- N... Non ! S'insurgea la Hyuga.

- Quoi alors ? Explique-toi ! S'impatienta Kiba.

- Stupide cabot ! Cracha Ino. Ne la bouscule pas comme ça !

Hinata et Kiba sursautèrent : Ino Yamanaka venait de faire une entrée fracassante.

- Hé ! Mais...

- Viens Hinata, déclara la blonde.

- Attends ! Ino ! S'interposa Kiba.

- Tais-toi ! Rétorqua la jeune femme. Tu en as assez fait comme ça.

- Kiba, intervintHinata d'une petite voix, s'il te plaît, laisse nous.

- D'accord, marmonna-t-il.

Une fois le jeune Inuzuka parti, Ino emmena la brune éplorée chez elle et lui servit un thé bien chaud accompagné de petits biscuits aux chocolats. Lorsque son amie fut enfin calmée, Miss Yamanaka commença son interrogatoire.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Naruto ?

- Tu te souviens de la convocation dans le bureau de l'Hokage ?

- Oui, répondit Ino sans hésiter.

- Naruto était là.

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne comprends pas !

Ino sursauta : pour la première fois depuis... depuis qu'elle la connaissait**, **Hinata venait de hausser le ton !

- Explique moi, ordonna la blonde une fois la surprise passée.

- Il... Il était là et ce baka a tout pris de travers !

- ...

- Il a cru qu'on allait le détester ou avoir peur de lui !

- Mais quel idiot fini !

- Oui.

- Bon, on va arranger tout ça, affirma Ino.

- Et comment ? Rétorqua la Huyga.

- On le prend entre quatre yeux et on lui explique tout !

- J'ai déjà essayé mais il a refusé d'écouter.

- Pff... 'Faut l'obliger à écouter.

- Hum... Je vais prévenir Neji et Sasuke, dit Hinata.

- Oui, confirma Ino.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à discuter cherchant un plan pour forcer leur tête de mule préférée à entendre raison.

Kiba, seul dan la rue errait sans but. Hinata pleurait. Naruto haïssait quiconque l'approchait. Le monde ne tournait plus rond et ce depuis le retour des deux derniers membres de la team 7. Il soupira. Il revit le visage en larmes de la belle Hyuga. Ses pleurs étaient la faute de l'Uzumaki. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il faisait mal à celle qui devait l'aimait plus que tout au monde ! Et oui, pour lui,Hinata aimait son meilleur ami. L' aimait avec un grand « A ». Et ça lui brisait le cœur. Quant à l'indifférence dont Naruto faisait preuve, elle le rendait fou de rage. Ce n'était pas tant pour lui en fait, le blond pouvait bien lui cracher toutes les horreurs possibles et imaginables, il encaisserait mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à Hinata. Il n'avait pas le droit de blesser son ange ! Jamais !

Finalement, Tsunade lui avait rendu service en lui donnant ce message. Il allait pouvoir s'expliquer avec le blond et lui casser la mâchoire tout en exécutant un ordre de son Hokage.

*********

Sasuke restait prostré dans sa cellule. Il était revenu à Konoha dans l'unique but de parler avec Naruto, de profiter de sa chaleur, de son amitié car même s'il préfèrerait se crever les yeux plutôt que de l'avouer, c'était ce dont il avait besoin : l'amitié de Naruto.

Alors le retrouver comme ça... Aussi... Différent, était déboussolant. Naruto avait abandonné son rêve le plus cher. Était-ce de sa faute ?

Sasuke secoua le tête. Et puis quoi encore ? Naruto restait le seul responsable de ses actes... Aussi stupides soient-ils !

Mais le baka blond pouvait mentir ! Oui, il mentait... Un rictus désabusé et triste étira les lèvres de Sasuke. Il se faisait pitié. Il y avait encore trois ans, il ne se serait jamais voilé la face ainsi. Non, Naruto ne mentait pas et il avait clairement vu la lueur de détermination dans ses yeux. Son coéquipier détruirait Konoha... Sauf s'il l'en empêchait. Et pour cela, il devait sortir d'ici.

*********

Naruto gisait amorphe sur son lit lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Pas de réaction. Les coups redoublèrent. Agacé**,** Naruto s'extirpa de son lit et alla ouvrir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hinata !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Kiba, rétorqua le blond.

- Je répète, rugit le maître chien en attrapant son interlocuteur par le col. Qu'as-tu fait à Hinata ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Kiba observait son meilleur ami. S'il pouvait encore appeler ainsi l'homme froid et ironique qui apparemment prenait plaisir à torturer les autres. Il se concentra sur ses yeux, nulle trace de la malice d'antan. Ses yeux étaient froid eux aussi, videsde toutes lueurs et légèrement... Rougis. Comme s'il les avait trop frottés. De surprise, Kiba relâcha Naruto. Il avait pleuré. Pour un peu, l'Inuzuka aurait dansé de joie : le Naruto de son enfance, le joyeux farceur exubérant n'était pas mort !

Sa colère retomba. Il recula de quelques pas détaillant toujours son ancien camarade : pâle, les traits tirés, son ami semblait las et pas au mieux de sa forme.

- T'as une sale gueule Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Rétorqua Naruto.

La colère du brun remonta en flèche.

- Bon sang ! Je suis ton ami ! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tout le monde s'inquiète Naruto !

- Je vais bien, affirma le blond.

- Non ! Tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu n'es plus toi-même ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! Cria Kiba au désespoir.

- Au contraire, le blond haussa le ton, je n'ai jamais autant été moi-même ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ne me connaissez pas ! Si vous vous êtes tous formés un fausse image de moi !

- Sois plus clair, exigea Kiba.

- Pas la peine, tu ne comprendrais pas, cracha Naruto.

Kiba inspira à fond et se calma. Il avait encore en travers de la gorge le fait que Naruto soit parti sans rien lui dire. Cependant ce n'était pas une raison pour lui gueuler dessus à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et envenimer encore plus la situation. L'Uzumaki était son ami, alors il le laisserait s'expliquer et plus important encore, il lui pardonnerait.

- Tsunade-sama veut te voir, déclara-t-il sur un ton moins agressif.

- Pour ? Demanda Naruto.

Le rapport de ton entrevue avec Sasuke.

- Hum... J'arrive.

Naruto allait refermer la porte lorsque Kiba la bloqua affichant un air sérieux et déterminé.

- Naruto, quoi que tu décides et quoi tu fasses, je suis avec toi.

- Kiba, je...

- On est ami après tout, déclara-t-il avec un sourire de trois kilomètres.

Sur ces mots, Kiba referma la porte laissant Naruto dans la confusion la plus totale : son cœur hurlait de joie mais son esprit restait bien plus pragmatique et refuser d'espérer.

*********

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Hinata prenait son mal en patience, attendant poliment que Tsunade finisse de lire ses documents.

- Que puis-je pour toi Hinata ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Je souhaiterai un droit de visite, Godaïme-sama.

- Pour ?

- Je souhaite parler à Sasuke, il a besoin de savoir certaines choses sur Naruto.

La cinquième contempla un instant la jeune Hyuga, il était rare de la voir aussi sûre d'elle, à tel point que l'idée de refuser sa demande ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

- Bien. Tu l'auras d'ici demain.

- Merci Tsunade-sama.

Satisfaite, Hinata sortit de la tour de l'Hokage, songeant déjà à ce qu'elle allait dire à Sasuke et toute à ses pensées ne vit pas Naruto reculer dans l'ombre.

Naruto aperçut Hinata quitter la tour et se dissimula aussitôt attendant qu'elle passe avant de rentrer à son tour. Une fois devant la porte de bureau, il frappa et attendit une autorisation d'entrer qui ne tarda pas.

- Comment s'est déroulée ton entrevue Naruto ?

- Plus ou moins bien, répondit-il.

- Développe, ordonna Tsunade.

- Il n'a rien dit. Il refuse de me parler.

- Très bien, dans ce cas tu y retourneras demain et lui diras que puisqu'il rompt les termes de notre accord, il sera jugé et condamné à mort pour trahison, déclara platement l'Hokage.

- Comme vous le souhaitez Godaïme-sama.

- Ah ! Naruto, j'oubliais ! S'exclama l'Hokage.

- Oui ?

- Je garde Miyako à mes côtés.

- Parfait, affirma Naruto avant de partir.

Tsunade regarda Naruto quitter les lieux, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas réagi. Elle lui avait annoncé la mort prochaine de son ancien coéquipier pour qui il avait tout donné plus jeune et il n'avait pas sourcillé ! Tsunade était réellement soucieuse.

Une fois dehors, Naruto retourna chez lui en mode « pilote automatique ». Sasuke,exécuté ! Et tout cela pour quoi ? Son maudit orgueil ! Encore et toujours ce foutu orgueil !

L'estomac de Naruto se crispa. Son esprit fantasque s'en donnait à cœur joie faisant défiler dans sa tête des images plus écœurantes les une que les autres.

Sasuke,mort, son corps qu'on jetterait dans la forêt en pâture aux charognards.

Sasuke, pendu, son corps sans vie se balançant au grès du vent.

Sasuke,livide, deux trous sanglants à la place de ses yeux.

Sasuke, gisant par terre, lacéré, un kunaï en plein cœur.

La bile lui monta aux lèvres.

« _Naruto arrête, tu te tortures inutilement._

Fiche-moi la paix Kyu !

_Avoue-le toi enfin !_

Quoi !

_Tu ne souhaitespas sa mort._

C'est faux !

_Cesse de te mentir._

Je ne me mens pas !

_Pfff, tu fais pitié gamin_. »

- Je ne me mens pas, répéta-t-il à voix au haute, je ne me mens pas.

*********

Ino soupira, la tête posée sur le torse de Shikamaru qui contemplait les nuages. Elle aurait pu être parfaitement bien**, **là, si seulement sa discussion avec Hinata ne la perturbait pas autant.

- Shika ?

- Ah! les femmes, marmona-t-il puis plus fort, oui Ino ?

- Je sais pourquoi Naruto est comme ça.

- ...

- Il a peur qu'on le rejette à cause du démon scellé en lui, souffla-t-elle.

- Galère... Mais quel crétin ce mec.

- Tu as une idée ?

- ...

- Shikamaru ! S'énerva la blonde, c'est de Naruto qu'on parle ! Fais un effort !

- Je vais réfléchir.

- Bien, sourit Ino avant de se lover contre son petit ami non-officiel.

*********

Au détour d'un couloir de l'immense manoir des Hyuga, Hinata heurta malencontreusement celui qu'elle cherchait depuis une bonne heure déjà. Ni une ni deux, l'héritière du clan attrapa son cousin et le traina jusque dans sa chambre. Surpris par les manières expéditivesde sa cousine,Neji se laissa faire.

- Je sais pourquoi Naruto est aussi agressif, affirma-t-elle.

- ...

- Il a peur que nous les détestions à cause du démon renard.

- ...

- Mais enfin réagis Neji !

- Je, commença-t-il, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que c'est un crétin ? C'en est un, la fin de la phrase avait été dite calmement.

- Avant d'être un crétin c'est ton ami ! Aide-le ! Rétorqua Hinata.

- Je vais le faire, assura Neji.

- Quand, demanda la future chef du clan Hyûga sur un ton plus serein.

- Dès que je me serai calmé et dès que j'aurai trouvé une solution.

- Dès que tu te seras calmé, répéta bêtement Hinata. Parce que tu es en colère ?

- Oui, Hinata, souffla Neji comme si c'était évident.

Hinata fronça les sourcils : parfois Neji et ses pseudos évidences l'agaçait profondément : c'était la marque de la Bunke qui été tatouésur le front de son cousin pas « Je suis en colère » !

Voyant Hinata fulminer intérieurement, le Hyûga décida de développer.

- Je suis en colère parce que Naruto ne nousfait visiblement plus confiance, ça me vexe énormément et du coup, j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Mais puisque Kibaa déjà essayé et que ça n'a servi à rien, je vais attendre un peu puis j'irai lui parler.

- Merci Neji, dit Hinata enfin satisfaite.

- Mais de rien, répondit son cousin, Naruto est aussi mon ami, et j'ai une dette envers lui, il m**'**a sauvé.

Pour toute réponse, sa cousine lui sourit, heureuse : les choses allaient peut-être finir par s'arranger.

Neji scruta sa cousine, agréablement surpris. Depuis le retour de Naruto, Hinata s'affirmait de plus en plus devenant ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être : l'héritière de la famille Hyuga à qui tous devait respect et obéissance. Et sa fierté allait croissante. Oui, il était fier d'être son cousin, plus que jamais.

*********

Assise en tailleur, les yeux fermés, Miyako méditait,accroissant ainsi sa perception des pensées des gens qui l'entouraient. Tout cela formait un brouhaha incompréhensible dans sa tête menaçant de la submerger. Augmentant encore sa concentration, elle se focalisa sur celles de Naruto et en suivit le cours jusqu'à ce que Tsunade entre dans la pièce, dissipant son attention.

- Alors ? Interrogea l'Hokage.

- Naruto est perdu, une part de lui souhaite croire en vous tous mais l'autre rempli de peur et de souffrance le musèle.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Il a surtout besoin de temps.

- L'Uchiwa pourra-t-il l'aider ? Questionna Tsunade.

- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille, mais Naruto semble terrorisé à l'idée de perdre Sasuke même s'il le nie.

- Bien, murmura le cinquième du nom, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu alors.

Et elle s'en alla. Miyako de nouveau seule replongea dans sa méditation.

Sasuke tournait en rond, tel un fauve en cage. Il était plutôt content que Naruto ait oublié de le rattacher après son départ, lui laissant inconsciemment la chance de s'enfuir. Chance qu'il refusa de saisir. Fuir ne le mènerait à rien. Cela laisserait le champ libre à Naruto pour détruire Konoha et cela il le refusait aussi. Il protègerait le rêve de son unique ami, envers et contre tout et malgré lui s'il le fallait. Mais pour le faire, il lui faillait sortir de cette geôle et être libre de ses mouvements, et pour ça il devait dire la vérité à Naruto. La vérité... C'était impossible ! Il ne révèlerait rien de ces trois années de honte à son ami car il n'aurait jamais supporté la pitié dans ses yeux bleus qui le hantaient depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Et même s'il n'y trouvait aucune pitié, il y verrait certainement du dégoût. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Pour rien au monde. Il avait trop besoin de Naruto même si ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer. Pour se reconstruire, la force de son coéquipier lui était indispensable. Sa lumière aussi car même faible comme en ce moment elle restait bien plus claire que ses ténèbres.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Moi : =D Alleluïa !!! Il est 1h40, nous sommes le 4 janvier à l'heure où j'écris (happy birthday to me ! xD) et j'ai enfin fini le chap 7 ! Désolée Koro-chan je te t'exploite en ce moment.

Koro-chan : Oui, j'avoue que tu m'exploites mais -oh mon Dieu- nous sommes le 1er mars alors que tu l'as écrit le 4 janvier. Quelle piètre bêta je fais (tapez-moi tapez-moi)

Sasuke : Si tu le demandes si gentiment (envoie un kunaï dans le bras de Koro-chan)

Koro-chan (qui a des gènes de ninja (mais si mais si) réussit à l'éviter) : Bon j'ai rien dit et calme tes pulsions. C'est pas parce que tu peux pas avoir Naruto tout de suite qu'il faut que tu te venges sur moi !

Sasuke : grmbl...

Moi : Râle pas Sasuke, dit-toi que j'ai écrit pire ... Oups !

Sasuke: .... ( regarde la mort qui tue sort une kunaï ( encore)et le lance sur la pauvre auteur)

Moi : ( utilise la technique de transposition ( si je peux na !)


	8. Chapter 8

La vengeance : seul remède à tous mes maux ?

Disclaimer :

Sasuke ! Sasuuuuukeee ! **regarde sous le lit, tourne la tête cherche **Zut, j'étais sûre de l'avoir attaché quelque part par là... Qui m'a volé mon bisho !!

**Son frangin entre tout souriant **C'est bon, le cherche pas, il est dans la mienne.

Moi : O_o Nani ??

/Veuillez excuser l'auteur et son frère, il est bien sûr évident qu'aucun des personnages de Naruto ne leurs appartientent./

Rends-moi MON Sasuke-kun !!! **se jette sur son frangin**

Paring : Euh... Je vous laisse dans le flou (Psst... Regardez dans les persos principaux au dessus !) couple yaoi.

Rating : M pour violence, torture physique et psychologique et d'autres trucs...

Genre : Angst, et bof... C'est sérieux. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Note : entre « ... » C'est ce sont les pensées de _Naru_ et Kyu.

Note 2 : Koro-chan et moi nous vous demandons d'accepter nos plus plates excuses pour le retard.

* * *

_Chapitre 8_

Naruto grogna dans son sommeil, un désagréable rayon de soleil lui transperçait les paupières depuis un moment déjà, le forçant à se réveiller et s'extirper de son lit. Naruto n'était pas du matin. Aussi**,** lorsque que Sakura défonça à moitié sa porte pour entrer chez lui sans son autorisation, il eut envie de la tuer... encore plus que d'habitude.

- Je suis venue chercher ton rapport sur les années d'absence de Sasuke, annonça de but en blanc la médic-nin.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore, rétorqua Naruto, et maintenant sort de chez moi.

Elle n'en fit rien, ignorant volontairement le ton menaçant du jinchuriki.

- Débrouille toi pour l'avoir demain à la même heure.

La jeune femme se retourna commençant à partir puis se ravisa :

- Ah ! J'allais oublié, ici, tu es à Konoha, tu n'es pas chez toi, sale monstre.

- Sors ! Rugit le jeune ninja hors de lui, tandis que ses pupilles se fendaient et que ses yeux devenaient orangés.

Pour une fois, Sakura ne se fit pas prier et sortit.

***

Dans sa cellule sombre, allongé à même le sol, Sasuke rêvait du ciel bleu. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il se languissait de voir depuis son incarcération. Le bleu du ciel. Remarque,la caresse du vent sur sa peau lui manquait aussi. En somme, Sasuke étouffait dans sacellule et désirait la liberté. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir tout raconter à Naruto.

- Mais bien sûr et puis...

- Tu parles tout seul Teme ?

- Naruto ?

- Qui d'autre ! Rétorqua le nouveau venu.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixerl'arrivant : Naruto semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Intuition que le ninja confirma tout de suite :

- Sasuke, Sakura est venue me casser les pieds jusque chez moi et vraiment trop tôt. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer alors pour une fois, va droit au but et disce que tu dois me dire. Ok ?

- D'accord, murmura l'Uchiwa.

Pour un peu la mâchoire de Naruto finissait par terre.

Sasuke Uchiwa, brave parmi les braves**,** venait d'accepter de se confier à lui, Naruto Uzumaki, modeste réceptacle du Kyûbi. Le monde ne tournait décidément plus rond !

*******

Hinata trépignait d'impatience, même si elle essayait de le cacher, tandis qu'à ses cotés, Ino était au bord de l'hystérie. Ensemble, elles avaient réussi à convaincre Tsunade de leur laisser Kiba, Neji, Shino, Lee et Chôji pour préparer la fête en l'honneur de Naruto. Quant à Shikamaru et Tenten, ils étaient chargés de ramener le ninja blond au manoir Hyûga où se déroulerait la soirée.

Les deux jeunes femmes prenaient leur rôle d'organisatrices très au sérieux n'hésitant pas à tyraniser leurs pauvres camarades masculins. Surtout Ino en fait. Cependant, Hinata faisait elle aussi preuve d'autorité mais avec plus de finesse que la Yamanaka : les filles commandaientet les garçons obéissaient avec empressement.

Sasuke soupira, avant de commencer son récit :

- Après avoir quitté Konoha j'ai rejoint Orochimaru, je suis resté avec lui deux ans.

- Tu as fait quoi pendant deux ans avec ce malade ? S'étonna Naruto.

- Entraînement, assassinats...

- Ça va, continue j'ai compris.

- Ensuite, lorsqu'il a voulu récupérer mon corps, je l'ai affronté et j'ai gagné.

- Tu l'as tué ? Questionna Naruto.

- Aucune idée.

Naruto regarda Sasuke, halluciné : cet idiot affrontait un Sanin, et il n'était pas foutu de dire s'il l'avait tué ou pas ! Sasuke attendait calmement que Naruto sorte de sa stupeur et lui demande de continuer son récit.

- Ok, déclara Naruto, après Oto, tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai formé ma propre équipe nommée Hebi...

- Combien de membres ? Le coupa le blond.

- Quatre en me comptant, répondit Sasuke d'une voix morne.

- Ensuite, ordonna Naruto.

- On s'est lancé à la poursuite d'Itachi et on l'a trouvé.

Sasuke se tut, perdu dans ses souvenirs, il l'avait trouvé, son frère, oh que oui. Il lui avait fallu un an de recherche et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. Itachi l'avait massacré, lui et sa team en moins de dix minutes... Pitoyable.

- Sasuke ? Interrogea Naruto.

- Lui et son coéquipier, Kisame, nous ont écrasés, mes compagnons ont été tués et moi, fait prisonnier.

Naruto regardait Sasuke, un peu surpris : premièrement Sasuke avouait s'être fait surpasser par son frère et deuxièmement, il semblait triste, réellement triste.

- La suite est floue, murmura Sasuke.

Naruto n'y fit pas attention mais les mains de son vis-à-vis tremblaient.

- C'est-à-dire, insista Naruto.

Sasuke serra les mâchoires, refusant de parler.

- Sasuke crache le morceau, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! Explosa le jinchuriki.

Les tremblement de Sasuke s'accentuèrent, se propageant danstout son corps. Il releva la tête, fixant Naruto dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Il m'a torturé, battu, humilié, brisé. Ça te va ! Tu es satisfait ? Maintenant, casse-toi !

Si au début de sa phrase, Sasuke avait réussi à se contrôler, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler lorsqu'il avait surpris une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Naruto. Il l'avait pris pour de la satisfaction ou pire, de la pitié et il ne supportait pas ça. Il refusait de voir cela dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

Sasuke se recroquevilla sur lui même, toujours tremblant. Il se dégoutait, être aussi faible lui donnait envie de vomir.

Naruto s'était reculé dans un coin de la cellule laissant Sasuke à sa crise. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Jamais il n'avait vu Sasuke ainsi et jamais il n'aurait souhaité voir ça. Son rival avait disparu, laissant place à un chose fragile et terrorisée mais curieusement, il n'éprouvait pas de pitié, de la tristesse, oui,mais rien d'autre. Juste une grande tristesse.

- Sasuke, appela-t-il.

Le brun ne réagit même pas.

- Je vais faire mon rapport à Tsunade comme ça, tu seras libéré.

A son corps défendant, son ton s'était adouci et il se dirigea le plus lentement possible vers la porte de peur d'effrayer d'avantage le nukenin.

Naruto referma la cellule sur un Sasuke en pleine crise.

« Et ta vengeance gamin ?

_Je n'oublie pas._

Mais tu va aider l'Uchiwa.

_Il a assez payé, tu ne crois pas ?_

Aurais-tu de la compassion pour ton ancien coéquipier ?

_Non._

Qu'est-ce c'est alors ? Qu'-est-ce qui te pousse à l'aider ? Es-tu masochiste ?

_Pff... Stupide renard ! Affronter une loque ne m'intéresse pas._

Tu es sûr que c'est ça ?

_Oui !_

Gamin... Quand vas- tu arrêter de te voiler la face, si tu fais tout cela pour lui c'est parce que tu...

_Tais-toi ! Ferme-la ! Je refuse d'entendre ça !_

Comme tu voudras. »

Naruto soupira, excédé, si Kyûbi commençait à lui parler de ça, de ses hypothétiques sentiments envers Sasuke, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Miyako ouvrit brusquement les yeux : les pensées de Naruto lui vrillaient le crâne, totalement désordonnées, emplies de peur et de colère, elles résonnaient dans sa tête.

Naruto allait mal. C'était évident, ses amis avaient beau lui tendre la main etil refusait d'ouvrir les yeux ou plutôt d'ouvrir de nouveau son cœur par crainte de souffrir encore. Il refusait d'espérer, il se dénigrait aussi en pensant que ses amis ne voyaient en lui qu'un monstre. Il s'enfermait dans ses ténèbres. Oui, Naruto sombrait, lentement mais sûrement. Et malheureusement, la seule personne capable de le sauver allait tout aussi mal que lui, si ce n'est plus.

Neji attendait patiemment devant la porte de Naruto lorsqu'il vit ce dernier arriver, passablement énervé. Relevant la tête, le blond remarqua la présence de son visiteur. Il se planta devant lui, ledévisageant, attendant les habituelles questions et réprimandes, mais Neji ne pipa mot.

Agacé, Naruto prit la parole le premier :

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Non, pas spécialement, répondit platement le Hyûga.

- Bien dans ce cas, à...

- Et toi, tu n'as rien à me dire ? Demanda Neji.

- Pardon, rétorqua Naruto pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui, des excuses pour ton comportement stupide au possible ou pour ton manque de confiance en nous et la liste de tes inepties est encore longue.

Le porteur du Kyûbi regardait Neji, surpris : son vis-à-vis ne criait pas, ne s'énervait pas, il récitait calmement ses erreurs, le forçant à les regarder en face. Et ça faisait mal.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, souffla Naruto, décontenancé.

- Explique-moi, exigea l'autre toujours aussi calme.

- Le silence... Après l'annonce de Tsunade-Baba, il m'a fait mal... Je...

- Chut, le coupa Neji, Sasuke a raison, tu es un baka.

- Quoi ! Se rebiffa Naruto.

Neji l'attrapa par les épaules et inversant leurs positions, le bloqua contre la porte. Puis il sourit doucement. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, Neji souriait !

- Tu as mal compris. Lors de ce silence, je me suis traité d'idiot cent fois au moins parce que pendant toutes ces années tu as souffert et moi qui me prétends ton ami, je n'ai rien vu, absolument rien.

- Non, contra le blond, vous avez eu peur ! Kyûbi et moi l'avons senti !

- Peur pour toi, répliqua Neji. Regarde, je suis à peine à quelque centimètre de toi, tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi Naruto ?

- Je... Je ne sais plus, murmura le blond la tête entre les mains.

Naruto se laissa glisser le long de la porte, cachant son visage. Le brun se pencha doucement sur lui et se figea : Naruto pleurait, des larmes silencieuses dévalaient ses joues.

Le rythme cardiaque de Neji augmenta sensiblement : Naruto était beau dans sa peine. Il se maudit pour cette pensée. Indéniablement Naruto était beau mais il voulait le voir sourire comme avant pas pleurer !

Il hésita. Il mourait d'envie de prendre le blond dans ses bras et de lui avouer ce qu'il cachait depuis des années maintenant, depuis l'examen des Chunins en réalité. Mais il n'en ferait rien, Naruto avait besoin d'un ami, pas d'un amant aussi dévoué soit-il et puis... Même s'il le niait Naruto aimait Sasuke, et ce depuis toujours.

Aussi se contenta-t-il de s'accroupir et d'essuyer délicatement les larmes de son soleil. Le geste tendre étonna Naruto qui arrêta de sangloter. Neji rougit,gêné, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ! Il se recula et se remit debout avant de se racler la gorge et de déclarer :

- Je vais te laisser, mais s'il te plaît, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.

Et il tourna les talons, laissant Naruto.

« Gamin, c'est moi, ou il est amoureux de toi ?

_Dis pas de connerie._

Pourtant, il t'a caressé la joue.

_..._

Tiens ? Tu ne trouves rien à répondre ?

_Ferme-la stupide renard._ »

Naruto se releva et rentra chez lui, confus. Trop de pensées se bousculait dans sa tête et il devait à tout prix les tenir loin de lui. Elles étaient dangereuses. Il avait déjà renoncé à torturer Sasuke ...

Du fond de sa geôle, Kyûbi s'agita : le démon riait, il se moquait allègrement de lui et...

« Tu te ridiculises tout seul, comme si tu étais capable de torturer physiquement ou mentalement l'Uchiwa. »

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Ces derniers temps, le Renard l'insupportait de plus en plus et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il lui faisait perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Donc... Sasuke montrait enfin d'autres émotions que la haine, la colère et le dédain et dans la même journée; Neji lui déclarait de façon plutôt ambiguë, avec caresse en prime, qu'il était son ami !

Le monde ne tournait vraiment plus rond.

Naruto secouait la tête, il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi ils se mettaient tous à lui faire de grandes déclarations maintenant ? Ils n'auraient pas pu lui dire avant qu'il ne...

Naruto hurla de rage. Avant quoi, bon sang ! Il avait pris une décision et elle était irrévocable !

Il n'était pas une girouette ! Il ne reviendrai pas sur ses choix ! Il avait trop souffert par le passé. Aujourd'hui, il était trop tard, bien trop tard.

L'Uzumaki, inspira, retrouvant un semblant de calme, se résolut à écrire son rapport sur Sasuke.

Hinata se présenta au poste de garde et montra à l'un des ninjas en faction son laisser-passer. L'homme s'inclina en signe de respect puis l'autorisa à entrerdans le pénitencier.

La jeune Hyûga grinça des dents, visiblement elle n'aurait pas de guide et devrait se débrouiller toute seule dans cet endroit glauque et puant. Et dans la pénombre puisque -oh joie- l'éclairage était réduit au stricte minimum. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur du noir. Utiliser ses yeux pour ça l'énervait, mais elle ne comptait pas moisir ici non plus.

Elle ferma les yeux et dit avant de les réouvrir:

- Byakugan.

Hinata regarda autour d'elle. Cette prison foisonnait de chakra différents cependant celui de Sasuke restait facilement identifiable : c'était de loin le plus puissant de ce lieu et le plus sombre aussi. En fait, deux sortes d'énergie différentesémanaient de son corps, le plus noir prenant sa source dans l'étrange marque que Sasuke avait sur le côté gauche de son cou et l'autre, plus naturel qui émanait de tout son corps : son chakra habituel. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande ce que c'était.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle se retrouva devant la cellule de l'Uchiwa sans s'en rendre compte.

Posant la main sur la porte, elle y infusant son chakra puis l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, il faisait encore plus sombre que dans le couloir. Le silence régnait. Seul son dojutsu lui permit de repérer Sasuke, blottit dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Il n'était plus enchaîné et son bandeau gisait au sol à quelque pas de lui. Prudente, Hinata resta derrière la grille se contentant d'appeler Sasuke qui n'eut aucune réaction : le brun restait prostré.

La jeune fille continua de lui parler, répétant son nom lui disant des mots gentils sur le ton le plus bienveillant possible mais rien n'y fit.

Changeant de méthode, elle déclara d'une voix forte tout en simulant une légère panique :

- Sasuke, c'est Naruto ! Il ...

- Naruto ? Répéta le brun sortant son état catatonique.

- Oui, répondit Hinata, il va mal, il a besoin de toi !

Sasuke semblait revenu à lui. Il se releva et s'approchant d'Hinata, il enserra les barreau de ses mains, les yeux flamboyants de rage.

La Hyûga se recula, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi : on aurait dit un fou.

Le brun la fixa un instant avant de cracher sur un ton mordant :

- Il va mal ? Il a besoin de mon aide ? Ne te fous pas de moi ! Je l'ai vu ce matin, et il allait on ne peut mieux.

Le sang froid d'Hinata s'effrita.

- Vraiment, répondit-elle sur le même ton, j'en déduis que lorsqu'il est venu ce matin, il t'a fait la fête et t'a sauté au cou ? Qu'il était heureux de te voir, qu'il t'a souri n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas tu as bien de la chance Uchiwa !

Hinata finit sa tirade, haletante. Elle était folle de rage, elle aussi. Venue ici pour trouver le soutien de Sasuke, elle tombait sur un crétin hargneux et prétentieux ! Sasuke Uchiwa dans toute sa splendeur !

Sasuke ne put répondre,totalement hébété qu'il était par l'éclat de la jeune femme. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il avait d'Hinata le souvenir d'une chose fragile et bégayante, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse venir jusqu'ici pour lui faire un sermon.

- Je suppose vu ta tête d'ahuri, reprit-elle, que Naruto n'a rien fait de ce que j'ai cité ?

- Exact, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Dans ce cas Sasuke, comment toi, son ami, as-tu pu penser une seule seconde qu'il allait bien !

- ...

- Bon sang ! Mais réagis ! Ça ne te fait rien de le voir comme ça ? N'as-tu donc pas de cœur ?

- Que crois-tu ?Il est encore plus stupide et borné qu'avant alors évidemment, je m'inquiète pour lui ! Je ne suis pas un monstre !

- Permet-moi dans douter, rétorqua froidement Hinata.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas sa mère ! Et je suis coincé ici, et ma libération dépend du bon vouloir de Naruto... Bien sûr que je m'inquiète... Il m'a dit qu'il détruirait Konoha, qu'il réduirait le village à feu et à sang.

- Quoi ? C'est impossible... Il n'a pas pu dire ça ? C'était une blague, souffla Hinata soudain très pâle.

- Il était sérieux, affirma Sasuke.

Hinata resta immobile, l'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit, et même si elle refusait d'y croire, elle devait prendre des précautions et jouer plus serré que prévu. Elle allait calmer Naruto, ils allaient tous le faire, l'aider à se retrouver, mais si jamais ils échouaient, il lui fallait un garde-fou, un dernier rempart... Elle avait justement sous la main la personne tout indiqué pour remplir ce rôle.

Mais il n'accepterait sûrement pas de le faire à moins qu'elle ne le manipule. Oui, elle allait manipuler Sasuke Uchiwa, puisqu'apparement, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu prétends toujours être l'ami de Naruto, son « meilleur » ami ?

- Oui. Je suis celui qui le comprend le mieux, déclara-t-il en regardant Hinata bien en face.

- Malgré tout ce que tu lui as fait ! Tu as encore ce culot ! S'énerva la brune.

Cette affirmation l'excédait. Il avait faillit tuer Naruto !

Cependant, elle était obligée d'admettre qu'il avait raison : ils avait tous souffert pendant leurs enfances, mais la souffrance de Sasuke était celle qui se rapprochait le plus des tourments de Naruto, tout en restant terriblement différente. Sasuke, seul rescapé du massacre du clan Uchiwa avait tout perdu en une nuit. Quant à Naruto, il n'avait jamais rien eu. Tendresse, amour, amitié, confiance... Personne ne lui en avait jamais témoigné, jusqu'à une certaine époque.

Hinata se demandait ce qui était le pire, lequel portait le plus grand fardeau tout en sachant qu'effectivement, elle n'était pas à même de comprendre...

Sortant de ses sombres pensées, elle reprit la parole :

- Si tu es son ami, tu dois m'aider !

- Encore une fois, répliqua Sasuke plus qu'agacé, comment ? Je suis en prison au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Je me charge de te faire sortir d'ici mais à une condition.

- Pourrais-je savoir laquelle, demande-t-il sur un ton ironique au possible.

J- ure-moi, jure-moi sur le peu d'honneur qu'il te reste que tu défendras le rêve de Naruto avec cette même ardeur que tu mets atteindre ton but !

- Tu veux que je protège Konoha ? Questionna l'Uchiwa incrédule.

- Oui, répondit Hinata sûre d'elle, je veux que tu le défendes, envers et contre tout, même Naruto !

- Très bien, je le jure.

- Parfait.

Et Hinata sortit, laissant Sasuke se maudire seul dans la pénombre : mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ! Il avait autre chose à faire, bon sang ! Il devait...

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, décidément plus le temps passait et plus il se faisait pitié. Il devait quoi ? Tuer Itachi ? Il avait essayé encore et encore, mais la vérité, cette vérité si répugnante que ce monstre lui avait rentré de force dans le crâne pendant ces trois dernières années, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas, tout bêtement, car il était beaucoup trop faible. Il ne servait à rien...

- Non ! C'est faux !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, haletant et surpris : il venait d'hurler, une preuve de plus attestant de sa médiocrité. Il ne servait à... Faux. Faux, puisque Hinata avait besoin de lui, que Naruto avait besoin de lui aussi.

Il ne pouvait vaincre Itachi seul, et même s'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y faire, trois années de calvaires lui avait appris la leçon. Son frère - rien qui l'idée le dégoûtait- passerait en second, sa vengeance passerait en second, dorénavant Naruto était la priorité.

Naruto...

Son ami, le seul qu'il avait jamais eu...

_A suivre..._

**

* * *

**

Encore une fois désolée pour le retard.


	9. Chapter 9

La vengeance : seul remède à tous mes maux ?

Disclaimer : A mon grand regret, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété, je me contente de les emprunter pour les utiliser dans un but non lucratif.

Paring : Euh... Je vous laisse dans le flou (Psst... Regardez dans les persos principaux au dessus !) couple yaoi.

Rating : M pour violence, torture physique et psychologique et d'autres trucs...

Genre : Angst, et bof... C'est sérieux. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Note : entre « ... » Ce sont les pensées de _Naru_ et Kyu.

**Chapitre 9**

Naruto relut le rouleau qu'il venait d'écrire et le scella soigneusement. Il se leva, s'étira et sortit emmenant le parchemin à la Cinquième.

Refusant de passer par les toits, il choisit les rues. Il perdait du temps ainsi, mais surtout, il pouvait se détendre et de se préparer aux questions de Tsunade. Il flânait.

Un mouvement brusque, perçu du coin de l'œil, attira son attention, lui permettant d'apercevoir une ombre vêtue d'une cape noire ornée de nuages rouges.

Naruto se raidit. Ce manteau ne signifiait qu'une seule chose pour lui : danger.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser un membre de l'Akatsuki se promenait librement dans le village. Pas qu'il s'inquiète pour les ninja du village. Non. Mais si une bataille éclatait, des innocents en payeraient sûrement les prix. Et il n'était pas stupide et aveugle au point d'étendre sa vengeance à tous les villageois : certains ne lui avaient rien fait et il considérait que les enfants n'avaient pas à assumer les erreurs de leurs parents.

Conclusion : il devait agir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus foncer tête baissée.

Prévenir les vieux du conseil ? Le temps de les convaincre, le nukenin aurait réduit le village en cendre.

Demander de l'aide à d'autre ninja et y aller à plusieurs ? Comme s'il avait besoin d'aide pour abattre un seul homme. Et puis il avait Kyûbi...

Naruto grogna, il n'avait pas tellement le choix, le seul qui aurait pu l'épauler sans y laisser sa peau était actuellement dans la prison la plus surveillée de Konoha.

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans la ruelle.

Concentrant son chakra dans son nez et ses oreilles et le plus discrètement possible, il poursuivit sa cible pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard dans un cul de sac.

Son adversaire lui tournait le dos. Naruto fronça les sourcil, surpris. Ce n'était pas normal : son ennemi restait immobile fixant le mur tandis qu'il avançait prudemment vers lui. Il tendit la main et ne rencontra rien : sous la cape il n'y avait que du vide ! Le blond se figea, aux aguets. Il s'était fait piéger. Il le savait.

Une respiration chaude et régulière hérissa les cheveux de sa nuque tandis qu'une odeur masculine et étourdissante envahissait ses narines. Confus et inquiet, il tourna la tête, tomba dans deux lagons rouge sang avant de s'y noyer...

*****

Naruto fronça les sourcils, cherchant ses repères. Que faisait-il dans cette rue ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant méditant avant de se souvenir enfin : il devait apporter son rapport à l'Hokage.

Tsunade se redressa surprise : on venait de frapper alors qu'elle n'attendait personne.

Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait se reposer tranquillement et savourer un bon verre de saké**...**

L'Hokage soupira puis dit :

- Entrez !

- Hokage-sama, salua en retour Naruto.

Inquiète, elle observa le jeune ninja. Il semblait un peu perdu et ses yeux bleus,si joyeux dans ses souvenirs,reflétaient une infinie tristesse mêlée à une résolution sans faille.

Elle souffrait de le voir ainsi, tel une ombre, pâle copie de celui qu'il aurait dû être si... S'ils n'avaient pas commis toutes ces erreurs. Ils étaient tous coupables. Le conseil, le troisième, Jiraya, elle...  
Si seulement elle avait vu, compris que derrière ce masque souriant se cachaient les ténèbres les plus sombres. Définitivement, ils étaient responsables de ce gâchis...

- Que veux-tu Naruto ?

- Vous remettre le rapport sur Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Elle pris le rouleau que Naruto lui tendait.

- Est-il dangereux pour le village ?

- Non, affirma le jeune homme, je ne pense pas.

- En es-tu sûr ? Insista-t-elle.

- Oui. Il n'est plus celui qu'il était. Son frère l'a anéanti.

- Anéanti ? Répéta Tsunade.

- Oui, il l'a torturé pendant trois ans.

- Penses-tu que l'on puisse le laisser en liberté dans Konoha ?

- Sous la surveillance d'un membre des forces spéciales, c'est envisageable.

Froid, pragmatique, juste, ce Naruto avait tout pour faire un bon Hokage. Et en même tant il lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Jamais elle n'aurait cru regretter à ce point le gamin insolent et turbulent.

- Bien. Je vais y réfléchir.

Naruto hocha la tête, satisfait, surprenant Tsunade une fois de plus. Avant il aurait hurlé jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Tsunade soupira, lasse.

- Entrez.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Hokage-sama mais ...

- Tu ne dérange pas, coupa Naruto, Hokage-sama et moi avons fini.

- Ah... Très bien.

Naruto sortit du bureau.

- Que veux-tu Hinata ?

- Je viens demander la libération de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à réclamer la libération d'un traître ?!

- Pourquoi ?

Hinata inspira, il fallait jouer serré, l'Hokage n'appréciait pas le descendant des Uchiwa et ne lui faisait pas confiance.

- Il est le seul capable de raisonner Naruto.

- Foutaises !

- Naruto lui a dit qu'il détruirait Konoha !

- Naruto ne dirait jamais ça ! Hurla Tsunade en tapantdu poing sur son bureau.

- Il a changé ! Rendez-vous à l'évidence ! Naruto est un danger potentiel pour le village !

- Jamais ! Et quant bien même, il n'a pas la puissance nécessaire, rétorqua la Cinquième.

- C'est faux, reprit Hinata plus calme, il maîtrise Kyûbi, cela se voit à son chakra. Il pourrait détruire le village, vous le savez pertinemment.

- Que proposes-tu alors ? Qu'on l'abatte ? Que je le jette dans le cellule que Sasuke aura libérée ? S'énerva Tsunade.

- Non, Sasuke est assez puissant pour contrer Naruto, affirma Hinata.

Tsunade venait de comprendre : malgré toute sa haine, Naruto ne tuerait jamais Sasuke, il tenait encore trop à lui. La preuve, il avait conseillé sa libération.

- Sasuke protègera le village ? Quoi qu'il lui en coûte ?

- Oui, confirma la Hyûga.

- Parfait. Il sera libre d'ici demain.

- Merci Hokage-sama.

Hinata quitta le bureau, laissant Tsunade à ses tous nouveaux plans.

Sasuke était indéniablement puissant, il pourrait sans doute s'opposer à la puissance du Kyûbi alliée à la rage de Naruto.

*****

Ino jeta un dernier regard aux alentours vérifiant une énième fois que tout était en place, la soirée serait parfaite, foi de Yamanaka ! Satisfaite de son travail, elle attrapa par la manche Neji qui se maudit d'être passé par là.

- Va chercher les ramens à l'Ichiraku avec Shikamaru.

- Mais, protesta le Hyûga.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard, fronça les sourcils signe annonciateur, chez la femme, de hurlements imminents. Neji, en homme courageux, tourna les talons allant de ce pas exaucer les paroles -quasi- divines de l'organisatrice, tout en bénissant les dieux d'être homosexuel parce que, pour reprendreles mots de Shikamaru, les femmes étaient vraiment trop galères.

*****

Miyako essayait depuis des heures d'identifier le mauvais pressentiment qui lui comprimait la gorge.

Poussant son don à son paroxysme, étendant ses perceptions jusqu'aux limites du village, elle cherchait désespérément une réponse. La tête lui tournait, des étoiles noires dansaient devant ses yeux. Malgré tout, elle persista et la source de son malaise lui apparut enfin.

L'adolescente trembla. Cet homme... Il...

Elle n'avait pas les mots pour le décrire, son âme, si on pouvait l'appeler comme cela, n'était qu'un amas de noirceur qui l'aspirait peu à peu. Miyako se reprit, luttant de toutes ses forces contre ce puitsde ténèbres qui la dévorait lentement mais sûrement.

Des images de la vie de cet homme défilèrent dans sa tête.

Le sang, les meurtres, les cris d'agonies, les trahisons... Du sang encore et encore ...

Perdue dans cet univers d'atrocité, le jeune fille lâcha prise, se laissant emporter. Des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux vides mais elle ne s'en apercevait pas, son corps tremblait et elle hurlait, hurlait sans fin tandis que les images continuaient de se succéder.

Viols, tortures...

Elle plongea encore plus profond dans le monde de ce monstre touchant les tréfonds de son esprit.

Il y prenait du plaisir !

Voir la peur se peindre sur le visage de ses victimes le satisfaisait au plus haut point, il aimait les observer souffrir, adorait les entendre supplier, prier des dieux qui n'existaient que dans leurs esprits fragiles qu'il s'empressait de briser définitivement, les laissant exempts de volonté tels des poupées de chiffon.

Mais son jouet préféré, celui qui lui apportait de loin la plus grande joie, n'avait pas encore atteint les bas fonds de la déchéance. Il fallait d'abord qu'il brise son dernier espoir... Il allait détruire Naruto Uzumaki, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Le Kyûbi et son frère étaient siens, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

*****

Miyako convulsait lorsque Tsunade rentra en trombe dans la pièce. Rapidement, elle infusa son chakra dans le corps de la petite, apaisant ses tremblements. Lucide, bien qu'inquiète**,** l'Hokage diagnostiqua aisément un état de choc et plongea l'adolescente dans le coma.

Avant de sombrer dans la nuit, Miyako ne put que penser qu'Itachi Uchiwa n'était pas humain. Il était un démon.

*****

Assis au sommet du mont Hokage, Naruto regardait défiler les heures... Demain, Sasuke serait libre, il devrait donc le supporter. Il poussa un profond soupir. Sasuke avait changé, visiblement, ce qu'Itachi lui avait infligé était particulièrement cruel.

Brusquement, le ninja se raidit. Il n'avait pas senti approcher l'homme qui maintenant se tenait derrière lui, l'enlaçant pour éviter qu'il ne parte.

- Bonjour Naruto.

- Itachi, répondit simplement le blond.

- Ravi de te revoir, lui murmura le traître.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant.

- ...

- Qu'as-tu fait à ton frère ? Questionnna-t-il.

- Tu veux réellement le savoir Naruto ?

Le jinchuriki resta silencieux, réfléchissant à la situation : il offrait son dos à un membre de l'Akatsuki ! Organisation qui voulait le Kyûbi et peu leur importait que lui, Naruto Uzumaki doive mourir pour cela !

Dans sa tête, le Démon renard hurlait, mais il ne comprenait pas le sens de ses mots. Kyûbi était si loin par rapport à la chaleur d'Itachi dans son dos, à son souffle sur sa peau...

Itachi esquissa un rictus qui lui tenait lieu de sourire : le jeune blond était entièrement en son pouvoir, l'illusion très spéciale dans laquelle il l'avait plongé, le rendait très réceptif à sa présence. Le sharingan était vraiment une arme sans pareil. Le nukenin décida de mettre fin au jeu.

Naruto flottait dans un monde de bien être, il se sentait si bien dans ses bras que malgré la petite voix qui lui soufflait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, certes très doux mais un rêve, il s'y enfonçait avec délectation, savourant toutes ces sensations qui lui manquaient tant.

Des mains douces et câlines soulevèrent son menton tandis qu'une voix tendre murmurait :

- Ouvre les yeux.

« Ne fais pas ça gamin ! Ne l'écoute pas ! »

Une fois de plus, Kyûbi le gênait. Il était bien comme ça, en sécurité. Que le Démon lui fiche la paix.

De l'extérieur, l'assassin du clan Uchiwa suivait le combat intérieur de sa victime et ne put s'empêcher d'y mettre son grain de sel.

- Dis-lui Naruto, dis qu'il te gêne.

« Non ! Naruto ne l'é...

- _Tais toi sale monstre ! Fous moi la paix !_ »

Kyûbi était sidéré, l'Uchiwa semblait pouvoir manipuler son porteur à volonté, lui soufflant ce qu'il voulait entendre, lui fournissant ce qu'il désirait... du moins en apparence car lui n'était pas dupe !

Cette douceur et cette tendresse n'étaient que du vent !

Mais Naruto en rêvait tellement que cela renforçait la puissance de l'illusion. Le blond était hors de tout contrôle, perdu dans ses chimères et à la merci de l'aîné des Uchiwa. Et malheureusement il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

Itachi jubila lorsque le Démon abandonna la partie, lui cédant l'esprit tourmenté de son réceptacle.

- Naruto, répéta-il, tu veux réellement savoir ce que j'ai fait à Sasuke ?

- Oui.

Itachi eut du mal à réprimerson euphorie. Oui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il était euphorique car la chose à laquelle son petit frère tenait le plus, son dernier espoir de lui échapper, n'était rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire pantin entre ses mains.

Reprenant son rôle, il se pencha lentement sur le visage de Naruto qui à cet instant exprimait le plus profond des abandons et l'embrassa délicatement.

Surpris le ninja rouvrit les yeux et sut immédiatement qu'il avait commit une erreur. Une immense erreur, car tout ce que les gestes et les paroles d'Itachi véhiculaient, n'étaient en aucun cas reflétés par son regard. Il n'y avait ni tendresse, ni amour dans les yeux de l'ainé des Uchiwa, à la place Naruto y trouva le Sharingan dans toute sa splendeur. Par contre il découvrit que si celui de Sasuke était sans effet sur lui, il n'en allait pas de même pour les pupilles du déserteur.

Elles l'écrasaient de toute leur puissance, endormant sa volonté mais paradoxalement, il les jugea magnifiques.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Naruto songea que le Mangekyou était vraiment une arme formidable.

Dans les bras d'Itachi le corps de Naruto se relâcha, confirmant que le nukenin venait de remporter la partie. Prestement, il retira le bandeau frontal du blond et le collier du premier Hokage qu'il portait autour du cou, les laissant à même le sol sur le mont des Hokages, ainsi il était sûr que son petit frère saisirait le message. Il se mit debout et disparut dans une tourbillon de feuilles, emportant Naruto avec lui sous les yeux satisfaits de Sakura.

*****

Ino vit Shikamaru et Neji revenir les bras chargés de ramens. Elle sourit satisfaite et certaine que l'attention toucherait leur blond.

Parfait ! Posez tout ça sur la table là-bas, ordonna-t-elle. Kiba, Shino et Chôji sont partis chercher Naruto. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

*****

Sakura sourit heureuse comme jamais, enfin elle était débarrassée de ce sale monstre ! Et enfin Sasuke serait à elle ! D'autant plus qu'il allait être libéré d'ici demain et qu'elle serait là pour l'accueillir et prendre soin de lui. Oui, décidément, Sakura était comblée et pas un seul instant l'idée que Naruto puisse être en danger de mort et que Sasuke n'apprécierait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, ne lui effleura l'esprit. Elle était sur un petit nuage et comptait bien partager sa joie avec son Amour et tant pis si Tsunade n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Elle lui pardonnerait.

*****

Ino tournait en rond tel un lion en cage : ils devraient être là bon sang ! Et depuis un moment !

Des bruits de pas retentirent enfin. Soulagée, la jeune femme regarda les garçons rentrer, cherchant une tête blonde, qu'elle ne vit pas.

- Où est Naruto ?

Ino fixa attentivement les garçons : ils étaient haletants, en sueur et semblaient inquiets.

- On ne sait pas, finit par répondre Kiba. On a cherché partout encore et encore et rien. Il n'est nul part.

- Ce n'est pas possible, vous l'avez raté ou autre chose ? Vous avez vraiment cherché partout ?

- Non, déclara Shino.

- Où n'avez-vous pas chercher ? S'énerva la blonde.

- Chez lui, répondit-il simplement.

- Bande d'idiots !! Hurla la jeune femme.

Furieuse, Ino sortit en trombe du domaine Hyûga et fonça chez Naruto.

*****

Sakura arriva devant le poste de garde toute souriante. Les mains dans le dos, elle composa les signes d'un jutsu. Puis elle s'approcha lentement des deux gardes et leva doucement les lèvres des deux hommes complètement hypnotisés. Ses doigts glissèrent des lèvres jusqu'à leurs nuques où elle infusant brusquement la totalité du chakra contenu dans ses mains. Les gardes s'effondrèrent. Ravie, Sakura pénétra dans la prison.

Avec précaution, elle se faufila dans les tunnels sombres de la prison esquivant le plus de gardes possible, en assomant d'autres et en plongeant certains dans de puissants genjutsus.

Enfin elle se tint radieuse devant le cellule de Sasuke.

*****

Ino arriva devant la porte de Naruto et frappa. Aucune réponse. Celle-ci commençait à paniquer : Naruto était-il parti encore une fois ?

- Ino ! Que fais-tu là ?

- Hinata ! S'exclama la blonde. Aide moi s'il te plaît !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la brune.

- Naruto a disparu.

- Je vois.

Agile, Hinata rejoignit le toit du bâtiment puis activa son Byakugan**,** scrutant la totalité de village.

- Il n'est pas à Konoha, murmura-t-elle enfin.

Ino tremblait, un sanglot compulsif la secouait. Naruto, parti, une fois de plus. Ils avaient tous échoué.

Elle se reprit et dit :

- Allons prévenir Tsunade-sama.

*****

Dans son bureau, la cinquième Hokage regardait la pile de dossiers qui réclamait son attention lorsque Ino et Hinata entrèrent sans s'annoncer.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ? Vous n'êtes pas dans un moulin ! S'agaça-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regardne sachantpas comment déclarer leur triste nouvelle.

Finalement Ino se lança :

- Naruto a disparu.

- Impossible, souffla Tsunade, pas encore.

- Je l'ai cherché partout avec le Byakugan, déclara Hinata. Il n'est nul part.

- Il s'est encore enfui, murmura l'Hokage de plus en plus pâle.

- Non !!Cria Miyako.

*****

Sakura se servit de son chakra pour ouvrir la grille qui la séparait de Sasuke puis l'appela.

- Sakura ?

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi ! Déclara-t-elle sur un ton joyeux.

- Hn.

- Demain tu seras surement libéré : Naruto et Hinata ont témoignéen ta faveur.

- ...

- Et devine quoi ?

- Crache le morceau Sakura, répondit froidement le brun.

Sakura souriait toujours faisant fi de la mauvaise humeur de son Amour.

- Plus rien ne se mettra entre nous mon coeur, susura-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Itachi s'est occupé de Naruto !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, Itachi a enlevé Naruto ! Il ne fera plus obstacle à notre amour maintenant !

Sasuke regardait, horrifié, Sakura poursuivre son long discours sur la distance que Naruto avait imposé à leur « couple », s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans son délire. De toute évidence, il ne la raisonnerait pas, il n'essaya même pas. Derrière Sakura, la porte de la cellule était ouverte.

- Sakura ? L'interrompit-il.

- Oui ?

- Détache-moi s'il te plaît.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il faut bien que je t'embrasse pour fêter la disparition de Naruto, non ?

Sakura rosit de bonheur : Sasuke, son Sasuke voulait l'embrasser ! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Elle libéra le brun qui se releva et encadrant doucement son visage de ses grandes mains pâles.

Le jeune femme ne put se détacher des yeux noirs de son Amour et ne le put pas plus lorsqu'ils devinrent rouges,l'attirant dans un puits de ténèbres sans fond.

Sasuke abandonna là le corps de la folle, prenant le soin de fermer la grille derrière lui puis il se mit à courir vers la sortie. Il devait prévenir l'Hokage. Il fallait sauver Naruto.

*****

Les trois femmes tournèrent la tête vers l'adolescente. Miyako les regarda furieuse avant de hurler de nouveau les étonnant :

- C'est faux ! Comment pouvez-vous croire ça ! Il a été enlevé !

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Ino et Hinata.

- Par qui ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Itachi Uchiwa.

Les trois femmes pâlirent alors que Sasuke débarquait dans de le bureau à bout de souffle.

- Il me faut une équipe pour sauver Naruto.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voila j'ai enfin posté le chap 9 désolée pour cet énormé retard je vous fais mes plus plates excuses. EN espérant que ça vous a plus.

Bisous.


End file.
